Chronicles of Hej Hai
by Victor James
Summary: This is a gripping story about the lives of people who encounter an enormous supernatural battle in the interior of Argonia. Some fight for virtue, others fight for evil. Who will win this fight? Read to find out!
1. Book I: Walks With Trees

Book I: _Walks-With-Trees_

Written By: The Keeper

**Prologue**

Walks-With-Trees was born in the North-Western part of the Black Marsh sometime in the first era. He was the second of five children. His father; Runs-In-Wind was a hunter for the small village of Hej-Hai. Walks-With-Trees' mother; Swims-With-Swiftness was a gardener. She was probably named Swims-With-Swiftness because she used to swim a lot when she was a child, but she had slowed down over the many years in the swamp. Walks-With-Trees' older brother was in charge of watching Walks-With-Trees and his brothers and sisters.

The family did not have much money, although, I will say, money goes a lot farther in the Black Marsh. They only needed to trade in the village, but most things were still bartered. Trading items for other items was the way Argonians traded at this time. This is why Swims-With-Swiftness had taken up gardening. Runs-In-wind would sell pelts, and any valuable plants that were usually used for Restoration.

The children of the village were assigned to small tasks, keep the fires going, gather tinder, search for plants, and that sort of thing, other than these random jobs, the children were free to roam around the village, but they were told since birth, not to leave the island that the village stood on. For it contained strange Crocodilian animals, that could take an Argonian child, and swallow them in a few bites. This was more than enough warning, yet, sometimes there was that curious child, that looked for trouble, this child was Walks-With-Trees... 

**Chapter I: Curiosity Killed the Lizard **

It was an average day, just like any other, but Walks-With-Trees was restless; he felt like he had to do something, but didn't know what. He and a few of his friends gathered on a low spot that was below sea-level. It was just down a hill of the village, it would become underwater sometimes, in these times, and the children would have to leave, because of the Were-Crocodiles. The Were-Crocodiles of the Black Marsh were very aggressive and territorial. Walks-With-Trees had never seen one before, but he remembered a time when a woman screamed, and all the men in the village, went running toward the low-spot. (Where Walks-With-Trees and his friends currently are.) Walks-With-Trees mother had always told him that she migrated to Stormhold.

Walks-With-Trees thought this curious thought. "Why does everyone always move away when they come to this low spot?" He told his friends this, but they all shrugged. "Come on, Walks-With-Trees, let's go play!" said Runs-At-Trouble; which was one of Walks-With-Trees best friends, despite their obvious differences. Walks-With-Trees sat on the bank, and looked for these things that "made" people move to Stormhold.

After a while his friends grew weary and left him there; all except for Runs-At-Trouble. The weather was dull, it was cloudy and the sky was dark, and it seemed like everything was absolutely quiet. Walks-With-Trees was starting to doze off, when suddenly Runs-With-trouble woke up Walks-With-Trees in a panic. "Did you see that!" he cried. "What, What was it!" said Walks-With-Trees.  
"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out!" said Runs-At-Trouble, as he ran back toward the village.

Walks-With-Trees got crouched, and slowly walked toward where the water met the shore. He stared out, turning his head, back and forth, looking for signs in the water. Obviously at this point, he wanted to scream and run to the village, but his curiosity got the better of him...

He saw them, a yellow pair of beady eyes, but just as he saw them, they submerged and were gone. He crept closer still, until his toes were almost in the water...he looked, his heart was pounding in the silence. it seemed that he and this thing were the only two things alive...It all returned to silence, when he heard breathing, at first he couldn't tell where it was coming from, then he felt the warm, stale breathe on the back of his neck! He turned around and saw a Were-Crocodile! Of course, he had no idea what it was, which made it all the scarier.

He was cut off from his village, he thought of screaming, but his voice wouldn't, so he jumped in the water and swam with swiftness. Good thing his mother was an avid swimmer or Walks-With-Trees wouldn't be with us now. He swam in the dark tan waters, he could barely see in front of him, he was sure that the Were-Crocodile was going to grab him at any moment, but it didn't. He got on the other shore, he looked back, and there was no sign of the Were-Crocodile, but he was sure that it was waiting for him to return...So, he turned around and saw a thick jungle-swamp, he looked upon his newest adversary, nature...

**Chapter II: The Forest Full of Life **

Walks-With-Trees stood, looking upon this massive forest, "Whoa..." he said aloud, in an august voice. He was scared for a few moments, but Walks-With-Trees was not a dumb boy, he thought of how he could survive. "First I'll need a weapon, then I'll have to build a shelter, but it must be hidden, so that they can't find me." he said to himself as he headed into the forest to look for his supplies...

After a few hours, he had a long stick, which was fairly straight and, of good weight, he would use this as a staff, but he realized that this would not protect him from the many beasts of the Marsh, so he went around, and found a nice long rock, he then sharpened this on another larger rock, until the point was razor sharp.

He then cleaned up the stick with his dagger. He now only had to tie some type of string around to turn it into a spear. He looked around, until he found a nice little sapling, the bark would be perfect for string...

He walked up and took a glance at the tree, it was kind of strange looking, it had two trunks, that went up into something like a chest, and it had tow limbs, like arms, and a green bunch of leaves on his head, that almost resembled hair. He took his knife and went to slice some of the bark off, it was relatively easy, and the bark was of excellent quality. "What are you doing?" said a voice. Walks-With-Trees' heart jumped up his throat and looked around. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" he said looking around the forest to see if he could see anything, but there was nothing. He then looked up toward the tree; he saw that it had eyes! "Whoa, what are you?" asked Walks-With-Trees. 

"I'm a Hist, silly." said the tree, which was obviously very young; he had a small voice, for a tree. "What's your name?" asked Walks-With-Trees, "I'm Thilo, what's your name?" responded the tree. (We will now call him, Thilo.) "Walks-With-Trees." answered Walks-With-Trees.

"Why were you cutting one of my legs?" asked Thilo. "I'm really sorry, I never met a tree that was alive." responded Walks-With-Trees. "What do you mean; you've never seen a tree that was alive? The forest is full of them!" said Thilo. "Can you show me?" said Walks-With-Trees. "Sure, just follow me." said Thilo as he led Walks-With-Trees along the forest, showing him all kinds of new creatures.

There were all sorts of small lizards, toads, skinks and things of that nature, but Thilo also warned Walks-With-Trees about poisonous plants and animals. "Watch out for those." or "Be careful around there." 

It was not long before they came upon a Feathered-Serpent. Thilo froze and Walks-With-Trees hid behind him. "What is it?" asked Walks-With-Trees in a whisper. "A Feathered-Serpent, there very venomous, not to me of course, but very dangerous to you, one drop of their venom can kill a grown man." Thilo whispered back. "Watch out here it comes." said Thilo. Walks-With-Trees stayed as quiet as he possibly could. It was not a long time before the Feathered-Serpent had gone.

"That was scary, one day, I'm going to get a tooth from one of those and put it on my spear, maybe I'll put some of it's feathers on there, too." said Walks-With-Trees. "That would be nice, come on, I have to show you to the Elders!" said Thilo as he began to walk again. "What are the Elders?" asked Walks-With-Trees. "You'll see, come on!" said Thilo as the two walked deeper into the Forest of Life.

**Chapter III: The Magic Lawn **

Thilo and Walks-With-Trees walked for about two hours before they reached a tree-tunnel. They walked through this tunnel to find a plush, green, manicured lawn. There were trees all around that served as a wall. The trees went up into a canopy, with a large hole at the top; this flooded the area with sunlight and fresh air. There were no houses or structures, except for a well, that stood in the middle of the lawn. It was a round-stone well, just like most other wells, but this one seemed special, it seemed magical.

"Wow, what is this place?" asked Walks-With-Trees, with his jaw dropped, looking at the beauty in awe.  
"This is where the Hist Council meet, come on, let me show you the well." said Thilo, but before they could do anything, a large, brown Hist came charging up to the two children.

"Thilo, who is that!" said the Hist, who was obviously a male Hist. (If there are genders in Hists, I do not know, but it would be hard to believe that this voice came from a female.)  
"This is my friend, Walks-With-Trees, he's from the Hej-Hai tribe." said Thilo, a little timidly.  
"You know that you are not supposed to be around the Argonians, and, furthermore, bring them to this secret and holy place!" shouted the Hist, it now seemed to the two boys that the entire forest was rumbling.  
"What do you have to say for yourself!" thundered the voice.  
"I - I'm sorry." said Thilo as he started to sob.  
"Well you should be the village will have a search party out anytime now. You know as well as I, that there are too many villages around. You can't go wandering out everywhere." said the voice.  
"I - I'm sorry," said Thilo still timidly, but gaining confidence. "But, what are we to do with him now?" asked Thilo.  
"The only thing we can do, he'll have to stay here." said the Hist.  
"Really!" asked Thilo as he started to jump around in circles. "Yippee! Yippee! He can stay!" cried Thilo joyously.

Walks-With-Trees was very happy, and very sad all at once, he did not really know what to think. But, he did not really have the time to ponder the idea, because before long, the Hist had taken the two to the wall of trees on the West side of the lawn. The Hist muttered something in an unknown tongue. Suddenly, the trees parted, and left a path open. "Come follow me, and Thilo, promise me, that you won't take your friend back to the well. Not until he is ready." said the Hist.   
"Yes, Ryad." said Thilo. (Ryad is what we must now call this Hist.)

Then Ryad turned around and led the two boys to a different part of the forest.

**Chapter IV: The Secret Forest of the Hist **

The children followed Ryad for about half of an hour, the walks was short, but it seemed like forever, there seemed to be some enchantment in the forest, a feeling Walks-With-Trees had never felt before. Now Walks-With-Trees had time to think about living with the Hist trees. "I like the Hist, but I miss my family." he thought to himself. But, of course he would not say anything out loud; for fear that Ryad would not let him leave. This is what scared Walks-With-Trees the most, it was a prison, in a sense, even if it was in one of the most magical, and secret places of Tamriel.

It was not long after this, that the path had been blocked by thick trees. Ryad once again whispered these magical words, and the trees opened. Revealing another canopy, like the one at the Magic Lawn. But this one had yurts, and no well. "This is where all the non-Hist guests stay, until they are ready to leave the forest." said Ryad, in his deep, old voice.  
"When will I be ready to go back home?" asked Walks-With-Trees sheepishly.  
"This is your home, now. You are to become a Prophet of the Forest." responded Ryad.  
"You mean I have to stay here forever?" said Walks-With-Trees as he started to sob loudly.  
"Don't cry little one, you may leave when you have finished your training." said Ryad.  
"Really?" asked Walks-With-Trees unbelievingly.  
"Yes, of course, all Prophets of the Forest leave. But, the training is long and difficult." said Ryad.   
"Don't worry, I'll be the best Prophet ever!" shouted Walks-With-Trees as he jumped up, and danced around. Ryad and Thilo both started to laugh, as they saw his gestures, so they joined in and danced around. Though, Ryad had to be careful not to step on Walks-With-Trees or Thilo.

After they had stopped dancing and were quite happy, Ryad said, "That it was time to call the rest." "You mean there are more of you?" said Walks-With-Trees amazingly.  
"Of course, there are many Hists in this forest. Now, I shall call them." replied Ryad, which then stood with both feet on the ground spread out a bit. He then urged, somewhat like flexing his leg muscles, and roots suddenly popped out of his stub-like feet. They started to spread out, and went in all different directions. After a few moments he recalled the roots and simply said. "Now we wait."

Thilo and Ryad had now stuck their feet in the ground and rested. (This is how the Hist sleep.) Walks-With-Trees, went into the yurt, and found a nice homely place, it had a fire lit, and a bed, that was made, and a pillow stuffed with feathers. There was also a table, with a little, ornate box, carved from wood. This is rare for Hist to have things made of wood, so Walks-With-Trees suspected it to be of foreign nature. He opened it up; there was small, sealed note inside. Walks-With-Trees was now sure that it was a secret magic note. He looked at it in awe, but said nothing.

He then heard a noise that scared him, but it was just Ryad, peeking into the house. "I forgot to tell you, don't open the box, it isn't time yet." said Ryad. "Why is it special?" asked Walks-With-Trees. "Indeed, very special, mustn't touch now, not until the time is right." said Ryad. "When 'will the time be right'?" asked Walks-With-Trees. "All you need to know now is that you mustn't open the box." replied Ryad.

Ryad then returned outside and resumed his sleep. Walks-With-Trees lay down in his nice bed, staring at the box, wondering what it holds. "It must be very special." thought Walks-With-Trees to himself. "If it wasn't, why would Ryad act so mysteriously about it? Why wouldn't he want me to open it?" he asked himself. Walks-With-Trees eventually drifted to sleep, but the temptation to open the box filled his dreams.

**Chapter V: An Unwelcome Party **

That morning Walks-With-Trees woke up to see the dying embers of the fire, and the sun, shining through the open door of the yurt, flooding the room with brightness, and fresh air. Walks-With-Trees sat up and yawned, which sounds rather funny, you know what I am talking about if you have ever heard an Argonian yawn. But, for those of you who have not, it makes a crackling sound, much like the sound your mouth makes when eating Pop-Rocks, but louder, and more of a clicking. 

Anyway, Walks-With-Trees stretched about the room, he looked at the box, and it did not seem so mysterious in the daylight, but he still wanted to open it. He then heard a noise outside, it was Thilo and Ryad, making a large pile of dead sticks and limbs of old trees. They were making it in the middle of the lawn, which was manicured properly like the one at the well.

"What are you guys doing?" Walks-With-Trees was suddenly surprised by his voice. He then repeated "Guys." He was astonished at his hissing, and very curious about it. "This means you are growing up." said Ryad in his low earthy voice. "You will start your training today." continued Ryad.  
"Really, Yippee!" cried Walks-With-Trees as he danced and hopped about.  
"Yes, I will show you around this forest, we will back later Thilo, you may go play with your friends." said Ryad. Thilo thought about asking to go with Ryad, but he knew that Ryad was uptight about ceremonies and such things, so he thought it better to keep this to his own. He then walked away into the forest.

Ryad and Walks-With-Trees walked for about an hour Due North. They then cut east and headed to the edge of the forest. There were some diseased trees out that way, and Ryad wanted to see if Walks-With-Trees could help them.

They saw a large group of about 35 Nords. All of which were male. As soon as Ryad had seen them he froze, and let his legs grow the roots. His arms he held out, so that he looked like a tree. Or, more like a tree then he usually does.

Walks-With-Trees hid behind Ryad. He peeked out, listening and watching. He could hear voices.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, we haven't seen any tribes in weeks!" said the first voice. Then, a second chimed in.  
"Well, don't you think we have enough of them already?" the second voice asked. As he walked to a large covered wagon, he pulled off the cover, and there were Argonians under it! Most of them were children, too. Walks-With-Trees shook with fear, their faces were sad and vacant, they had many scars, and open wounds from the beatings and floggings the Nords had given them.

"No, those aren't even enough to pay for this damned adventure!" said the first voice, who was obviously becoming very frustrated. There was then a long pause, and the Nord with his hands on his hip, took a deep breathe.  
"All right, set up camp here, we can at least make an outpost here, so that we can signal to the others." said the first voice more calmly than ever.  
"Others!" thought Walks-With-Trees to himself. He was so afraid. What happened next scared him even more. A large Nord came around the tree, he grinned terribly frightening, with yellow, crooked, teeth.  
"I thought I heard something!" he cried. Walks-With-Trees screamed, the whole camp was in a hurry, and 10 or so Nords were around Walks-With-Trees.

They looked at him, with terrible smiles, but the first voice from early was now speaking again, and he was a young Nord, with long black hair, and fine complexion, obviously not a relative to the other Nords.  
"We wish you know harm, child, what is your name?" he asked in a fine voice. Walks-With-Trees trembled, and gave no answer.  
"Come now, I d not wish to hurt you, I could help you find your tribe?" he said.  
"No! I know who you are! I saw the others in the wagon!" shouted Walks-With-Trees as he filled with righteous anger.  
The face on the young Nord was now completely, different, and his true intentions were clear.  
"Grab the little monster! No rations until he tells where his tribe is! Will get one of those monsters to crack!" he yelled.

But, before he could grab Walks-With-Trees, the ground trembled. The Nords became scared, just then, Ryad came back to his humanoid self, and stepped on one of the Nords, which came about to his knee. 

"Walks-With-Trees, run!" shouted Ryad, who was also filled with anger. He was swatting and stomping about, and the Nords were running to get their weapons.

Walks-With-Trees made it to the edge of the forest, and watched. Ryad was winning at first, but then, they started to throw ropes up at him. They pulled him over, and were hacking at him with axes. Ryad still would not give up, he struggled, and struggled, and struggled, but he then stopped moving altogether, and lay there.

Ryad thought about his people, and with a giant shout, shot roots up out of the ground, the y were sharp as swords, and thicker then small trees. Shaped somewhat like a Trama Root of Vvardenfell. They seemed infinite; they slew the Nords, and tipped the wagons, causing them to break, all the Argonians went running in groups of 4 and 5 mostly. The scene was soon dead quiet. And Walks-With-Trees eyes filled up with tears. He approached the body of Ryad; it was broken, and severed. The land seemed gray that day. And Walks-With-Trees sat there for hours, crying.

**Chapter VI: Treachery and Vengeance **

After Walks-With-Trees had had a good long cry, he found himself amidst a battle-field, something he had never seen. He then thought of what to do next. He did not really know what he would do. He could not go back into the forest, for he did not yet learn the Magic of the Hist. 

He decided there and then, that he had had enough of an adventure, and was going back home. But something the Nord said scared him, he talked about signaling the "Others." Walks-With-Trees would have to be very stealthy to avoid the other raiding parties.

He then thought about the Argonians that had been locked in the wagons. "I must go and stop those bad men." he said to himself. "I think it's time to make my spear." he said as he clenched his teeth, becoming angry, and wanting vengeance.

He went into the edge of the forest and found a nice strong branch. He cut it from the tree with a sharp stone. He then took a few hours cleaning the wood. He then found a rubbery substance in a shrub; he cut that, and tied the stone to the branch. "Now, to find that serpent." he said, still infuriated. 

He went around the forest, until he caught site of a nest. "There." he said as he sunk into the bushes and crawled toward the nest. And sure enough, there was a Feathered-Serpent. It had laid a few eggs, too. Walks-With-Trees had now sneaked up behind the serpent. He jumped up out of the bush; the serpent turned its head, and found that the spear had hit it right in the forehead. The serpent wriggled back and forth, hissing loudly. Walks-With-Trees, realizing that the serpent still had strength left, climbed up a tree. The serpent slowly wriggled into the low foliage and tried to flee, but Walks-With-Trees would jump from tree to tree, following it. But, not before he grabbed the eggs of the snake.

It took a few hours for the serpent to actually die. Walks-With-Trees then Walks-With-Trees climbed down the tree, and took his spear out of the forehead. He then, sapped the venom out of the teeth, and it absorbed into his spear, making it deadly poisonous. He then skinned the serpent, and made himself a robe, which at first, was much too long. So, he cut it, and took the extra parts, and made them sleeves. He now looked like he was invincible in the jungle, and expert survivor. The snake's head went right on top of his, to make him look quite fierce.

Walks-With-Trees then fashioned a belt out of the rubbery shrub, and cut a few long cords of it. He then found the Sumnulius Fern; he filled the eggs with this, and tied them onto his belt, using the cords from the rubbery shrub.

"I'm ready." said Walks-With-Trees, as he heard the scream of an Orc, far off in the distance. "The Others." he said to himself. He then dashed off into the trees, and jumped up into the canopy of the forest, jumping from tree to tree.

It did not take too long, to figure out what had happened. There were Orcs, with a row of wagons, similar to the ones the Nords had. One had tipped over, and crushed the right leg of the Orc, who was hollering out in pain. A few of the other Orcs were trying to lift the wagon, and there were a few others who were circling a male Argonian who Walks-With-Trees recognized. "Father?" he said to himself. He was not sure, and decided to get a closer look. The Argonian was wearing Hej-Hai Tribe Armor, and carried a familiar spear. He lunged at the Orc who came near him, trying to keep them at bay.

Walks-With-Trees was trying to think of what he could do to help, but then he heard talk, and ducked lower, and listened.

"You animal, we'll get you for that!" barked one of the Orcs, who held a whip, with metal pieces at the end.  
"You will pay for what you have done to my family." said the Argonian.  
"I doubt it!" said the Orc as he cracked the whip at the Argonian, the blow cracked the armor, and blood seeped through the gaps. But, the Argonian would not falter.  
"You killed my children, and my wife, and my friends." said the Argonian as he threw his spear, and stuck the Orc between the eyes. The Orc fell backward, and landed in the mud. The Argonian then drew his dagger. The Orcs saw this as their chance, and started whipping him. At first, the Argonian could manage to block the blows, but as they came faster and stronger, he collapsed, and lay on the ground.

An Orc then drew a cruel, blunt, knife. He stood over the Argonian, and stabbed it through his back. The Argonian cried out with pain for more than five seconds, then lowered his head, and passed away. The Orc started to laugh, and Walks-With-Trees could hold his anger back no longer. He jumped up out of the bushes and cried "FATHER!" He then released the eggs, and the camp went up in smoke, the Orcs were coughing and wheezing, and Walks-With-Trees walked to the edge of the camp.

The smoke cleared, and it started to rain heavily. He stood there; he was outnumbered one-hundred-to-one. He said nothing, but stared at the Orcs. It was said later in story, that, "...The last of the Hej-Hai fought like ten devils..."

The Orcs were now mad, and charged toward Walks-With-Trees. He did nothing but stood there. They charged, and just as they arrived at Walks-With-Trees feet, he brandished his spear, and struck the first Orc down, just as he did so, a clap of thunder came down from the heavens. The weather started to get worse, and now there was wind, rain, and thunder. 

Walks-With-Trees fought like a god of the olden days. Still the Orcs charged forward, and were cut down. The last one tried to flee, but Walks-With-Trees ran faster than any beast alive, and cut him down.

He then fell to his knees, and looked up to the stars, "WHY!" he shouted.

**Chapter VII: The Son of the Father Hist **

Walks-With-Trees was so traumatized, that he thought he might end his life. "I have nothing now. No teacher, and no - no father." he said. He took the knife out of his father's back. This was hard, because the knife was dull. So Walks-With-Trees had to pull rather hard. When he pulled the knife out, a tear ran down his cheek.

He then grabbed the knife in a back-handed form. He went to his knees. He held the knife with both hands, as he started to say his goodbye speech. Even though, there was no one to hear it. "Let it be by this dagger that I will die. It took the soul of a grand warrior, who has been avenged. So, I pray, that the warrior finds me worthy of dying by such a blade." he stopped, as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Just before he was about to strike, he heard a voice. He could not tell where it came from. Was it from his heart? Or was it from his Brain? Or was there someone really out there listening? These questions haunted him.

The voice was calling him by name. "Walks-With-Trees, Walks-With-Trees, I am calling for you, come forth." it called; the voice was as strong as thunder, yet as soft as a gentle breeze. "Who's there?" asked Walks-With-Trees. "Who is it?" he went on.  
"You will see now come." said the voice. This seemed to come from everywhere. "I cannot tell where your voice comes from. It comes from nowhere, and yet, it comes from everywhere." said Walks-With-Trees.  
"Come." said the voice. Walks-With-Trees was now sure it was coming from the South.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! Please, don't leave!" cried Walks-With-Trees as he got up and ran. He left all of his weapons, and his serpent clothes. He was now only wearing his pants, and the tatters that were left of his shirt. The rain was still pouring, and a fog was starting to come in.

Walks-With-Trees jumped up into the trees, and went with the wind, that was blowing South. The voice echoed through his head. He ran and ran he ran until he could run no more, but he could not stop, he could not risk losing this voice. For came with it, comfort and peace.

Walks-With-Trees then entered a meadow. There was a clearing, and in the middle of this dewy forest, the grandest Hist tree anyone had ever seen, knelt, with a hand on the ground, so that Walks-With-Trees could climb into his hand. There were Lamp-Bugs all around. It was as if Walks-With-Trees had entered another world, or was dreaming.

The Hist stood at least five feet taller than the largest of the Hist. His leaves were a bright Emerald Green, and his bark was smooth and soft, unlike the others, who were more like Oak. His leaves were most similar to Maple leaves, but much grander and richer.

Walks-With-Trees stood in awe. He had never seen such a magnificent being.  
"Who are you?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"I am the Son of the Father Hist." answered the Son.  
"Do you have a name?" asked Walks-With-Trees as he walked slowly close to the Son.  
"In these lands I am known as Saviel." answered the Son. (We will now call him Saviel.)  
"Where do you come from?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"I hail from the Lands Beyond." answered Saviel.  
"The 'Lands Beyond', you mean out of Nirn?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"Yes, my lands are not of Tamriel or Nirn." answered Saviel.  
"But you are a Hist, yes?" answered Walks-With-Trees in a curious tone.  
"I may appear as many things, but if it is truly me, then you will know." replied Saviel.

"Now, tell me of your adventures." asked Saviel. After Walks-With-Trees had told him the whole story, of how he was lost from his village, how he had met Thilo and Ryad, and what had happened with the foreigners, and the battle with the Orcs, and everything, just up until he heard the voice.

"I would like to see Thilo again." said Walks-With-Trees as he looked of into the forest.  
"You may see him again, you still have many travels ahead of you." said Saviel.  
"How do you know that?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"I know many things. I have my eye on every creature. I can see what most cannot." replied Saviel.  
"How?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"The power comes from the Father, who knows all things." said Saviel.   
"Where did He get it?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"He has had power since before this world existed, He has had the power for eternity." replied Saviel.  
"Will I ever meet Him?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"Look around you, do you believe that this forest is real?" asked Saviel.  
"Yes, I believe it is real." said Walks-With-Trees.  
"And, do you believe that I am real, and in this world. Living as a Hist?" asked Saviel.  
"Yes, I do." replied Walks-With-Trees.   
"Then one day, when your journey is over, you will meet Him." said Saviel. I must go now, we will speak again, friend." said Saviel, as he seemingly drifted away.

**Chapter VIII: A Re-Visitation **

Walks-With-Trees could not remember what happened next, but he awoke, laying in the soft, dewy, grass, right next to the well in the Magic Lawn.

There were larger Hist trees all around him, staring. Walks-With-Trees woke up, a little confused, wondering if the previous night had all been a dream. "No, it was real." he thought to himself. 

Walks-With-Trees then stood up, and a little embarrassingly said, "Hello, wonderful morning, yes?"

Ryad must have been a very easy-going Hist, because the other Hist did not think his joke that funny.

"Ryad called us, where is he?" asked an old Hist in a very old, deep voice.   
Walks-With-Trees looked down, as he remembered the terrible death that he had faced all while saving one Argonian teenager.  
"He's dead." said Walks-With-Trees, still looking at the ground.

The Hist argued, and murmured, and all went into an uproar. Then, the old Hist grabbed a younger Hist by the arm and whispered into his ear. The younger Hist shouted, "Silence! All listen!" The crowd was soon silenced. The old Hist then cleared his throat. "We will not find out what happened, unless we ask the person who knows of such things, so what happened, young one?" asked the old Hist.

After Walks-With-Trees had told all the Hist the story, he had to go back to some parts that they did not understand.

"You killed one-hundred Orcs all on your own, one Argonian boy? I do not believe it. No one could do that!" said one of the young, arrogant Hist.

The old Hist then perked up again. "Not unless he was aided by the Father Hist." he calmly said. At this, the crowd quickly went into an uproar, but then was silenced, as they saw that the old Hist was going to speak again.

"And I believe he will help us return to a free Argonia." said the old Hist.  
"I don't care about Argonia, what do they have to do with us, we are Hist and do not need the Argonians." said another in the crowd.

"No?" said the old Hist. "We need them, without them, we would be invaded from the North, they protect the borders of this sacred place." said the old Hist. 

"You have a point, but the Father Hist as not been here in ages." said the Hist, who obviously knew when he had lost an argument.

"But, it is said in the Teachings, that '...I will come again, when you are in most desperate need, and free you from your anguish...' You see, a new era is upon us, and this boy is the link between the world of Hist, and Argonians." said the old Hist.

Then Walks-With-Trees decided to speak.  
"I saw the Son of the Father Hist lasts night." he said.  
"You did? And what did he say?" asked the old Hist, who was now very curious.

After Walks-With-Trees had told them about his account with Saviel, once again, he had to re-tell parts. 

"Interesting..." said the old Hist.  
"What?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"I do not know, this just seems so sudden, I am not used to all these changes, especially fast, major ones." replied the old Hist.

"So what will happen now?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"Well, you must start your training immediately." said the old Hist. "My name is Grandier, and what would yours be?" asked Grandier.  
(We will now call him Grandier.)  
"I'm called Walks-With-Trees." said he.  
"Well, then, Walks-With-Trees, let us go, and begin your training." Grandier said. With that, the two walked off into the forest, some of the crowd followed, but most spread out, and headed to different parts of the forest.

**Chapter IX: Some Familiar Things **

Grandier led Walks-With-Trees to a part in the forest which Walks-With-Trees had never seen. There were buildings made of a dark gray bricks. Of course, the bricks were nothing like our modern ones, these were very crude, and more round than square.

Grandier led him down the main road, which was a tan dirt road. It ran throughout the place, and actually went into the forest. It had seemed like ages since Walks-With-Trees had seen a road.

Then something amazed him even more, there were other Argonians! They were of all ages, young hatchlings to the oldest of Argonians.

"Whoa! Argonians!" cried Walks-With-Trees. He dashed off to a nearby arena. It was a wooden pavilion. It had two entrances on the sides, and had horizontal beams across it set up for barriers. There were two boys about Walks-With-Trees age there, sparring with one another. 

"Hello." said Walks-With-Trees to a girl who was about his age.  
"Hi, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" asked the girl.  
"Well...not really "new" but I've never been to this part of the forest." Walks-With-Trees said.  
"Oh, well my name is Sings-With-Passion." said Sings-With-Passion. (We must now call her Sings-With-Passion.)  
"Oh, my name is Walks-With-Trees." he said.  
"That's nice," said Sings-With-Passion as the boy in the ring called to her. "Well, I have to go, now." said Sings-With-Passion as she started to walk away.

It was at this time that Grandier walked up to Walks-With-Trees. "I see you already have your eye set on Sings-With-Passion." said Grandier.  
"Yea...No -- I mean no way!" said Walks-With-Trees.  
"Whatever you say, now, come with me, there are people you must meet, and things you must learn." said Grandier. The two walked over to one of the large buildings.

"Go inside and ask for Fights-For-Glory, watch out, he's a bit prideful, but rightfully so." said Grandier.

Walks-With-Trees said nothing, but went inside. There was a small table with two Argonians, a little older than Walks-With-Trees having an arm wrestle. Walks-With-Trees did not say anything, but went in, and had a seat on a barstool. He then took a better look around.

There was a small bar, with a short, stumpy, Argonian male standing at the table with one arm resting on the bar. He held a towel in one hand, and a bottle in the other.

"Who are those two at the table?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"Well, the one on the left is Swings-On-Vines...And the one on the right is Fights-For-Glory. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here." asked the barkeeper.  
"I am called Walks-With-Trees. I was sent to find Fights-For-Glory." said Walks-With-Trees.  
"Well, he should be done in a minute. You're a foreign Argonian, aren't you?" said the barkeeper.  
"No, I'm born and raised in the Black Marsh." said Walks-With-Trees.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to offend you. But you talk with a slither?" asked the barkeeper.  
"Yes, so?" asked Walks-With-Trees, becoming a little paranoid.  
"Well, Argonians on the interior don't, and only Northerners and Imperials call Argonia, 'The Black Marsh.'"   
"Oh, well I can learn to speak proper." said Walks-With-Trees.  
"Properly." the barkeeper corrected.   
"Fine, whatever!" said Walks-With-Trees said as he got up, needless to say, embarrassingly.

Fights-For-Glory had finished his arm-wrestling match, and had won. Walks-With-Trees then approached him.

"Are you Fights-For-Glory?" asked Walks-With-Trees.  
"Yes. Who are you?" asked Fights-For-Glory.  
"I am Walks-With-Trees, I was sent to find you." said Walks-With-Trees.  
"May I ask, by whom?" said Fights-For-Glory.  
"By Grandier, the wise, old Hist." said Walks-With-Trees.  
"Wise, more like "experienced" I could take him down in a match of wit any day." said Fights-For-Glory proudly.  
"I don't know about that -" Walks-With-Trees tried to continue but was interrupted.  
"Of course I could, and why do you keep hissing at me?" said Fights-For-Glory.  
"I can't help it, it's just how I speak." said Walks-With-Trees, who had not realized that he hissed until he talked to other Argonians who did not.  
"Sure it is, now what did he send you for?" asked Fights-For-Glory, who was now obviously annoyed, and not afraid to show it either.  
"He didn't really say." said Walks-With-Trees, who was now having a horrible day, he could think of nothing to do but look at the floor, which he eventually did.  
"You don't even know why he sent you? I am positive you are a new recruit. Are you?" asked Fights-For-Glory.  
"Yes." that is all Walks-With-Trees could muster.  
"Very well, this way." said Fights-For-Glory as he led him outside.

**Chapter X: Finally Making Progress **

Walks-With-Trees was feeling miserable, to say the least. He feels like the new kid, and what is worse, he feels like he made a fool of himself. He dragged his feet, and his tail sagged, as he followed Fights-For-Glory who proudly carried himself high.

"Hurry up, will you? We don't have all day." said Fight-For-Glory.  
But Walks-With-Trees did not really make an effort to go faster. 

Fights-For-Glory led him back to that same pavilion where he had met Sings-With-Passion.

"All right, that man standing there is who you are going to fight." said Fights-For-Glory as he handed Walks-With-Trees a wooden spear that was resting on a weapon-rack. With that, Fights-For-Glory pushed Walks-With-Trees into the arena, and the fight began. 

Walks-With-Trees' opponent stood at the ready, with a wooden spear, pointed at Walks-With-Trees' heart. Walks-With-Trees was still metaphorically numb from being pushed into the arena so quickly. He had not had time to prepare, and was clinging the spear to his chest. 

As soon as the opponent realized this he came flying toward Walks-With-Trees, who had just realized where he was, and immediately Walks-With-Trees dodged the blow. His opponent then turned around, and circled. The two circled for quite some time. Then, Walks-With-Trees saw in the corner of his eye, Sings-With-Passion. He immediately became more confident. He charged for his opponent, who tried a horizontal strike. Walks-With-Trees dodged by ducking. The force of the strike made the opponent turn around 360 degrees. And by the time he turned around, Walks-With-Trees' spear stood but an inch from the opponent's face.

"Not bad." said Fights-For-Glory.  
"Thanks." replied walks-With-Trees.   
"Yeah, well I would have done much better. Anyway, you can have the day off, I'll continue training tomorrow." said Fight-For-Glory as he strutted off.

Sings-With-Passion then approached Walks-With-Trees, who seemed calm on the outside, was trembling furiously on the inside.  
"Nice round you did with that Guy." said Sings-With-Passion with a smile.  
"Well, uh, yeah, I guess so. I was a little scared at first." said Walks-With-Trees, who was at this time blushing.  
"You know, my brothers and I were wondering if you would like to come and hang out sometime." said Sings-With-Passion, who was now blushing a little as well.  
"Uh, sure, I didn't know you had brothers." said Walks-With-Trees, trying to appear confidently.  
"Yes, I have two, Jir-Honek, and Ty-Reel. There just a year older than me. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Sings-With-Passion, was really just trying to keep the conversation going. Walks-With-Trees said nothing, but just looked down at the ground.  
"Oh." said Sings-With-Passion, who was embarrassed that she had touched a sensitive topic. She then perked up again.  
"Well come on, I'll show you around." said Sings-With-Passion, as she grabbed Walks-With-Trees' hand and pulled him along.

**Chapter XI: Mainly About Relationships**

Sings-With-Passion had shown Walks-With-Trees the various buildings. There was an armory, which was filled with native weapons and armor. There was a smithy, which was equipped with a blacksmith, a weapon smith, and a sword smith. There was a bar, _The Regal Chant_, which had no rooms for rent, just good, native, Argonian, ale. There was a healer's shop, which was owned by Jir-Kecht, who was a nice, humble, Argonian. He would often play with the children, that is, if there was no one to be healed. When there was someone in need of healing, he would watch them like a hawk, and record all their symptoms, and the stages of recovery. He was truly a master of medicine. There was also various enchanters and sorcerers, who kept in touch with nearby Hist. There was also scattered houses, which littered the glade. Sings-With-Passion then brought Walks-With-Trees to her and her brother's house.

The house was not grand, but much nicer than the thatched roofed house of the now gone Hej-Hai tribe. The house was made of many large stones; they were stacked around in a circle, which made a very interesting floor plan. The house was about 1,000 square feet. This is quite comfortable when there are only three people living there. "Well, this is it," said Sings-With-Passion. "What do you think?" she continued.

"It's very nice indeed." said Walks-With-Trees, who was looking about the house.

"Well, its home, Jir-Honek, Ty-Reel! Anyone home?" said Sings-With-Passion with a loud voice.

"I guess they're not here, well it doesn't matter, come on in." said Sings-With-Passion, who was lighting the lamps about the house.

"Thank you." said Walks-With-Trees as he humbly stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to freshen up, you can grab a bite to eat while I'm back there." said Sings-With-Passion over her shoulder as she walked down a narrow hall. After Sings-With-Passion had left the room, Walks-With-Trees began to relax. He sat down on a wooden bench that was lying in what would be the living room.

"Walks-With-Trees, you truly have out-done yourself this time." he said to himself. "That girl is something." he continued. He then grabbed an apple-like fruit that was in a basket, lying on a table, which was something like a modern coffee table. Then, Sings-With-Passion came out of the hall, dressed in some of the finest clothes in Argonia.

"Wow, you look nice." said Walks-With-Trees, who now felt that what he was wearing was rags. "I'm sorry, I don't have any nice clothes, I don't even have a house yet." said Walks-With-Trees, who was stunned at Sings-With-Passion's beauty.

"Thanks," Sings-With-Passion replied. "I'll let you borrow some of my brother's clothes. His things are in that chest right there." said Sings-With-Passion, as she was putting the last of her jewelry on.

"Thank you." said Walks-With-Trees as he walked over to the chest. He opened it up, and saw that some of the clothes in there were rather exquisite. So, he took some of the less fancy things. These were still quite nice. He held the clothes and looked at Sings-With-Passion, as if he were implying something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's a dressing room back there." said Sings-With-Passion.

"Thank you, once again." said Walks-With-Trees as he walked to the end of the hall. There was a room back there, which was kind of dark. It was a small room, which had another door. Walks-With-Trees was rather nervous, and got dressed rather quickly. So, he figured he still had a little bit of extra time. He went through the door, and found a large-fenced in pond. The water was light blue and clear, not like natural water in Argonia. Walks-With-Trees thought it was very nice. _"This girl must be swimming in septims. Much too nice a girl for the likes of me, what do I have to offer her?"_ he thought. Around the pool was landscaped lawn, with shrubs, and little foliage, with a few large trees here and there. _"Well, I should get going now."_ thought Walks-With-Trees as he turned around and headed back into the house.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Walks-With-Trees, who now realized that he did not know what he was getting dressed up for.

"We're going to a friend's house, they're having a party. The elders don't like it, but we do it anyway." said Sings-With-Passion.

"Oh, well let's go." said Walks-With-Trees.

So, the two walked out of the house and headed toward a different one. This was quite awkward, because Walks-With-Trees had seen a few other Argonians his age that day, and they all walked as couples. Walks-With-Trees felt "Out of the circle." as they say. But, however, the two did get there. (I do not say "couple" because they were not, and did not look like they were.) It was a house similar to Sings-With-Passion's. Walks-With-Trees knocked on the door, which was opened by an Argonian female. "Hi, who are you with?" asked the girl. Walks-With-Trees did not really know what to say, but before he could say "No one" Sings-With-Passion laced his hand, and said, "Don't worry, he's with me."

Walks-With-Trees was now on a roller-coaster of emotions. He felt good that Sings-With-Passion was holding his hand, he felt insignificant that she took the lead at door, and he felt curious if she really enjoyed holding his hand. Sings-With-Passion kept holding his hand until she saw some of her friends, at this point, she let go and went over to get hugs from her "girlfriends." Walks-With-Trees stood quietly in a corner; he had never been to a party, let alone one like this. Then two Argonians approached Walks-With-Trees.

"Hey, are you new around here?" asked the first.

"Yes, I just arrived a little while ago." replied Walks-With-Trees.

"Well, I'm Jir-Honek." said Jir-Honek. (This was the Argonian who asked if Walks-With-Trees was new.)

"I'm Walks-With-Trees." responded Walks-With-Trees with his usual hiss, although these guys did not seem to care and seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Ty-Reel, and by the way, nice clothes, I got some just like that." he said.

"Well actually, these are your clothes. Your sister let me borrow them." said Walks-With-Trees who was now utterly embarrassed.

"Ah, so you've met Sings-With-Passion?" said Jir-Honek.

"Yes, I met her yesterday when I arrived." said Walks-With-Trees.

"Oh, well, she's quite the singer and twice the warrior." said Jir-Honek.

"She fights?" asked Walks-With-Trees.

"Almost as well as I, but I do not compare to her in singing." said Jir-Honek as he let out a laugh.

Walks-With-Trees looked confused.

"What's up, don't girls fight where you come from?" asked Ty-Reel jokingly.

"Well, actually, they don't. Only men do the fighting." said Walks-With-Trees, who now felt like he was an entirely different race.

"Well in the interior we all fight. And, she's one of the better warriors. But I heard you knew how to handle a spear pretty well, too." said Jir-Honek.

"My father taught me when I was a boy, but then the forest taught Me." said Walks-With-Trees.

"What do you mean by the forest taught you?" asked Jir-Honek.

"Well, I was separated from my parents when I was young, and lived in the forest until I found a Hist. They brought me in, but it is a long story, and a sad one. I may tell you of it later. But now, let's have fun." said Walks-With-Trees who was beginning to feel more comfortable.

"Alright, sounds good to me." said Ty-Reel who was now ready for a wild party. Sadly, the elders don't let them throw wild parties, just social get-togethers.

"All right, well, I got to go, I got a lot of training tomorrow." said Jir-Honek as he walked out of the house. But what was strange is that he and Ty-Reel had their arms around two Argonian girls. Something made Walks-With-Trees think that they weren't going home to rest.

Sings-With-Passion now returned. "Come on, this party is getting boring, let's go to my house. We're going to have an after-party." said Sings-With-Passion.

"Sounds like fun." said Walks-With-Trees, who really thought that it was a horrible idea; he just did not have the guts to say "no" to Sings-With-Passion.

After the two had reached the house, they could hear laughing, and playful screaming coming from the pond behind the house. The two entered the house, and went back in the hall way. They opened the door to the pool, and sure enough, Ty-Reel, Jir-Honek, and the two girls were swimming together, in the nude, which didn't really bother them, even after they had been caught.

"You guys!" said Sings-With-Passion, who was annoyed at their recklessness, she then went storming into the house, while she was storming off, Jir-Honek, with a big smile on his face said "What?" as if he was not doing anything wrong. "Oh, hey Walks-With-Trees, want to join us, the water's fine." he said as he laughed.

"No, I think I'm going to check up on Sings-With-Passion." he said, needless to say, Walks-With-Trees never looked once at the people in the pool, and said all this while he was looking away,

"Okay, but watch out, she's nasty when she's mad!" said Ty-Reel.

Walks-With-Trees made no reply, but walked back into the house, where he saw Sings-With-Passion, changing out of her fancy clothes into comfortable sleep-wear. As soon as Walks-With-Trees laid eyes on her he turned around, covered his eyes, and looked at the ground. After she was finished changing, she looked up and saw him.

"Sorry about my brothers, they're a bit reckless." said Sings-With-Passion who was sad, ashamed, and embarrassed.

"Its okay, what hurts me more, is to see you sad." said Walks-With-Trees as he hugged Sings-With-Passion, who then hugged back. It was not so much of a romantic hug, but more of a comforting hug.

"Thanks." was all she said with a smile.

"No problem, by the way, I haven't seen any bedrooms in this house." he said with a smile.

"Right this way, I'll show you right where it's at." said Sings-With-Passion with a very seductive, naughty smile. She then ran of down the hall, and into the bedroom, Walks-With-Trees chased, her, tickling her sides, which made her laugh. Once they were both in, Walks-With-Trees closed and locked the door behind them.

**Chapter XII: Chivalry**

The next morning Walks-With-Trees and Sings-With-Passion were both sleeping in. (You see, they had had a long night.) When there was a loud knocking on the door. Sings-With-Passion got up and dressed and then answered the door. Walks-With-Trees had taken the liberty of hiding under the bed.

It was Fights-For-Glory. "Good morning, beautiful, been sleeping in?" asked Fights-For-Glory, who obviously liked Sings-With-Passion.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, she was obviously not interested in Fights-With-Glory, which made Walks-With-Trees smile.

"I just came to see you." he said as he pushed the door open and let himself in.

"What about?" asked Sings-With-Passion who was getting a little nervous.

"About you, and me, and _things._" he calmly replied.

"Oh? What 'things'?" she asked.

"Well, I've ---" Fights-For-Glory was interrupted by a scream. It was something in the village.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere, beautiful." he said as he darted out of the door and into the village.

Walks-With-Trees then climbed out from under the bed.

"Thank the Hist. You didn't tell me _he_ was into you." said Walks-With-Trees.

"Well, now you know, I don't like him at all, so I don't see why it matters." said Sings-With-Passion who was becoming emotional.

"Don't worry, its okay." said Walks-With-Trees as he embraced Sings-With-Passion, this time more romantically than the previous night. "Now come on, I got to get dressed, and go to training. And don't worry about Fights-For-Glory, I'll take care of him." said Walks-With-Trees, as he exited the house.

Walks-With-Trees had returned to the poorly-woven clothes he had before he visited Sings-With-Passion's house. He headed over to the village to see what the screaming was about. It turned out, that a middle-aged woman had fallen down a flight of steps and hurt her back. Jir-Kecht was already attending to her wounds, and the village had returned to normal. Fights-For-Glory was on his way back to the house, when he saw Walks-With-Trees.

"Where'd you go last night?" he asked.

"I went to sleep in the forest, I always sleep better there." replied Walks-With-Trees.

"Well, that's perfectly savage of you." responded Fights-For-Glory.

"What? Don't you like the forest?" asked walks-With-Trees.

"Why would I? Bugs and all sorts of nasty things." was the reply.

"Oh? Scared of a few little insects?" asked Walks-With-Trees in a poking manner.

"Me scared? Never! I just don't like it." said Fights-For-Glory.

"Uh huh, sure." said Walks-With-Trees who was now getting Fights-For-Glory pretty angry.

"Do you want to fight!" was the response Fights-For-Glory gave.

"Sure, winner gets Sings-With-Passion, loser stays away from her." said Walks-With-Trees, who was now going to fight for his life.

"Deal." said Fights-For-Glory. "Now, do we fight with wooden weapons, or with steel?" asked Fights-For-Glory.

"Wood, I want to be able to hit you a lot." said Walks-With-Trees.

It was at this time that Sings-With-Passion came out. She saw the two walking toward the pavilion, and knew a fight was about to ensue.

It was not long before the two were ready to fight. Both had chosen spear as their weapon. The rules in Argonia are different in some ways than our rules. You can only score a point by hitting the opponent in the chest, between the waist and neck. Headshots are illegal, low-shots are legal, but serve no purpose. And hitting one in the back is said to be dishonorable. The ceremonial drum was beat, and the fight began.

Fights-For-Glory charged out from his side immediately. He was flailing the spear all around Walks-With-Trees, who was dodging and blocking each blow. It was not long before Walks-With-Trees found himself in the corner. Walks-With-Trees then parried a lunge, and started to push Fights-For-Glory back to the middle of the arena. That was when things got technical. Fight-For-Glory would stab, Walks-With-Trees would do flips and spins, always dodging and blocking the blows that came for him. Fights-For-Glory then grew tired, and had to go on the defensive to get his breath back. Walks-With-Trees saw this an opportune time. He unleashed all his rage, and all his strength into the next couple of blows. The first shook Fights-For-Glory up. The second knocked his spear out of his hands, and the third was a wooden spear to the sternum. Fights-For-Glory was knocked back, and fell to the ground. Walks-With-Trees had won.

The crowd that had gathered cheered on. For none had ever defeated Fights-For-Glory in a duel.

"He cheated! He used dark magic to win!" cried Fights-For-Glory. "It's not fair." he said, as he began to sob.

The crowd gathered around Walks-With-Trees, but he walked over to Sings-With-Passion.

"I took care of him; he won't bother us anymore." said Walks-With-Trees as he embraced Sings-With-Passion.

"Thanks." was the reply, as she kissed him on the cheek.

**Chapter XIII: More Social Occasions**

The rest of that day was largely uneventful. The next morning Walks-With-Trees woke up and heard rain beating against the roof of the house. "Ah, good old Rain's Hand." he said with a smile. In fact, it was the fifth day of Rain's Hand, Walks-With-Trees' birthday. Sings-With-Passion woke up next, and said, "Happy Birthday, sweetie." as she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks, I'm 19 now, and I almost forgot. Must have been lasts night, huh?" said Walks-With-Trees with a smile. Sings-With-Passion said nothing, but only smiled.

"Well, I guess I get the day off, want to go for a walk?" asked Walks-With-Trees.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" asked Sings-With-Passion.

"Oh, out in the forest, there's a really nice spot I'd like to show you." said Walks-With-Trees.

"All right, I'll get dressed." said Sings-With-Passion.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a swim to get cleaned up." said Walks-With-Trees.

"I think I'll join you." said Sings-With-Passion.

After the two were done bathing and had gotten dressed, they headed out into the village. Walks-With-Trees laced her hand, and they walked cheerfully through the forest. It was not long before they had reached the spot Walks-With-Trees mentioned earlier. There was a large house built, and there was smoke rising from the chimney.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Walks-With-Trees with a big smile.

"It's great, but someone's house is in the way. Who lives there anyway?" asked Sings-With-Passion.

"We do." he replied.

"What? You mean---" she said, but she could not finish, because she was so excited.

"Yes, I built it, I had a little help from the Hist, but it's ours, we don't have to share the small house with your brothers anymore!" he said as he got almost as excited as Sings-With-Passion. "Come one, I'll show you the inside!" said Walks-With-Trees as he pulled Sings-With-Passion by the hand.

It was a comfortable house; this had padded furniture, unlike the wooden furniture seen in the village. It had a hearth with a chimney, and a second story. It had crystal clear water; it was taken from the Magic Lawn, it was a gift, given to Walks-With-Trees by Grandier for some kind of wedding present. (You see, in Argonia, when you show a female a house, it means you would like to live with them for life.) The yard was fenced in, and had trees scattered about along the fence line. The pool was a funny shape, rectangular, but with rounded sides, and a square that jutted out on one side. It was truly the nicest water in Tamriel. It made one feel not only refreshed, but strong and young.

After Walks-With-Trees had shown her the entire house, they sat down together on a bench. (This was kind of like a porch swing.) And held hands, and talked, they talked for hours about "life" stuff. You know, how many children they would have, and things like that. That night Walks-With-Trees invited all of his friends (He had made a few after defeating Fights-For-Glory.) to his birthday party, which was also going to be his wedding. You see, in Argonia, they don't dress up for weddings or anything; they just pick a nice social occasion to announce it, so as to get the word out.

Anyway, it was a great party; there were games, food, laughter, and all the necessities of a great party. After the party had ended, Walks-With-Trees and Sings-With-Passion retired to the bedroom, for an "after-party."

**Chapter XIV: Troubling Times**

That morning the two had found that they slept in. But, the sleep was heavenly, and they felt refreshed, and ready for the trials of the day. After they were both dressed and had eaten. (The meal was mainly of herbs.) They set out for the village, which was a good mile or so from their house. When they arrived at the city they were very frightened. The town lay in a smoldering ruin. There were dead bodies everywhere. Even the Hist lie dead among the ash. The raid must have happened not long after the two went to bed, for the people's bodies were still dressed in their party clothes; they must never have reached home. It was there that Sings-With-Passion saw her two brothers lying dead. They were in the middle of a circle; the outer circle being Dunmer

"No! How could this happen!" she cried as she ran to their side. Walks-With-Trees said nothing, but looked around in fear; as if he had seen these images before. He had; he had seen them in a dream the previous night. But the images were vague, and he just thought it to be a nightmare; when it was really a vision of the future. Sings-With-Passion lamented over her brothers. Walks-With-Trees walked over to the burned carcass of Grandier.

"Why? Why was I such a fool?" he asked himself. "I should have been training instead of celebrating. I did not practice my gifts, and now, look what they have done." he said. Walks-With-Trees now seemed like the most ashamed person on Nirn. "Everywhere I go --- I bring death and suffering." he said.

The next thing the couple knew was that Dunmer were coming back, they could hear the voices. They were yelling; giving each other directions. Walks-With-Trees and Sings-With-Passion ran back to their house, where they would make their final stand. They readied their armor, sharpened their weapons, and stood ready for the oncoming raiders.

"You know we will probably not survive this attack." said Sings-With-Passion.

"I know, so we must make it a good fight." replied Walks-With-Trees.

"Yes, make it worthy of all those who have already died." said Sings-With-Passion who was summoning all her bravery and courage.

"Yes, make it worthy of our families; make it worthy of the Hist." said Walks-With-Trees; who was awaiting battle eagerly.

They could now hear the voices again. They were coming up the path. It was only a few moments after they heard the voices that they saw an on going legion of Dunmer. They appeared to be mostly rogues, not high end warriors. But their numbers were many, too many for Walks-With-Trees or Sings-With-Passion to count. However, they were not thinking of how many there were; just how many they would slay. The legion caught sight of the house and immediately ducked and hid around; hoping they would take them by surprise, but Walks-With-Trees and Sings-With-Passion both saw them. Walks-With-Trees sounded a mighty horn of battle, and when the Dunmer heard it; they got up and ran toward the house. Walks-With-Trees and Sings-With-Passion both readied their spears, and took up ground in front of the house.

The Dunmer charged up the road. They broke against the combined power of Sings-With-Passion and Walks-With-Trees. However; there did not seem to be an end of the Dunmer; they just kept coming forward. Walks-With-Trees' style was more masculine than Sings-With-Passion's; he used large broad sweeps; some of these could take down multiple Dunmer at once. Sings-With-Passions used short, fast, sweeps, and quick lunges and stabs. The Dunmer used every sort of weapon imaginable: Pikes, halberds, brass knuckles, short swords, long swords, daggers, claymores, broadswords, whips, maces, clubs, and basically every weapon style known to Tamriel. The fight raged on and Sings-With-Passion and Walks-With-Trees got more powerful as they went on. The Dunmer however were not intimidated. They kept charging forward. This was when things started to go badly for the couple. A group of archers were now firing volleys at them. Walks-With-Trees was shot in the leg, although, it did not impale him; it just badly skinned his scales.At this he threw his spear at a Dunmer who was charging toward him with a mace. Walks-With-Trees grabbed a large shield, and brandished his katana. Sings-With-Passion did the same; except her shield was smaller and she used a tanto rather than a katana. The two could now block the majority of the arrows. Most of the arrows fell on to other Dunmer; thanks to the marksmanship of the archers.

For a very brief moment it appeared as if the two could actually win this fight. Then the more experienced Dunmer appeared; they were much more skilled, and much quicker. They were fast; especially for Dunmer. The two at first were pushed almost back to the front door of the house. When they felt that they were getting pushed back to far; they charged forward. Walks-With-Trees blocked an over-head attack from a Dunmer with a mace; he then cut the elf in the shin. The elf fell to the ground in pain; where Walks-With-Trees stabbed him through the heart. Sings-With-Passion was not faring as well. She was being overwhelmed by four experienced elves. At first she could manage them, but then they surrounded her. She was stabbed in the back of the knee. She fell to the ground in pain; when she cried for help, "Walks-With-Trees! Help!" she cried as loud as she could, while still trying to block the Dunmer attacks. Walks-With-Trees heard her cry for help, and he bolted to where she was. He cut the head off the first elf, stabbed the second through the heart, cut the third into two pieces, and cut the other one over the head, so that his brains were showing.

The Dunmer still charged forward. It was not much longer before the house was surrounded. The elves threw torches onto the house, and it went up in flames. Walks-With-Trees and Sings-With-Passion, though wounded and tired; would not give up their fight. They continued to battle on; until the last of the Dunmer were killed. When the battle was over, they threw down their weapons and embraced each other. But what happened next was the worst of all.

**Chapter XV: The Final Battle**

There was a Daedra walking over the hill. He was staring at Walks-With-Trees and Sings-With-Passion. The couple very quickly took up their spears from the bodies of the Dunmer and prepared for the fight of their lives. The Daedra walked very quickly, but very slowly all in one; it almost seemed as if he was gliding. It was not long before the Daedra stood a few feet away from them; it was here he stopped.

"My master wishes you dead, Argonian." he said in a deep, giant, voice.

"Why does your master seek us?" answered Walks-With-Trees bravely.

"It is not my duty to ask, but to do." the Daedra answered.

"Then who is your master, Daedra." asked Walks-With-Trees.

"Mehrunes Dagon." The beast replied.

"And what would your name be?" asked Sings-With-Passion.

"They call me Extrailia, Dagon's Fist." he replied.

"Let us fight, but leave the girl alone." Walks-With-Trees replied.

"Very well, I do not care about her." Extrailia replied.

With that; the battle began, and the Daedra picked up his sword and charged toward Walks-With-Trees. The first blow of the sword cut Walks-With-Trees' spear in two, and cut his chest. The Daedra then kicked Walks-With-Trees; this sent him flying backward. Sings-With-Passion then stood in between Walks-With-Trees and Extrailia.

"Fool, step aside unless you wish death." said Extrailia.

"I never agreed to stay out of this fight!" she said with a lot of bravery.

"Then die." replied Extrailia as he also snapped Sings-With-Passion's spear. He then back-handed Sings-With-Passion; this sent her to the ground abruptly.

Walks-With-Trees then charged toward Extrailia with his katana. This weapon withstood the blows, but the power of Extrailia made it hard for Walks-With-Trees to keep his balance. After five or six blows the katana began to crack, and on the seventh; it broke. Walks-With-Trees then threw what was rest of the blade; along with the handle at Extrailia. It struck him in the thigh, and dug deep through the armor, and into his black skin.

Then, without expression on his face, he pulled the blade out and simply dropped it. He then laughed at Walks-With-Trees' attempt.

"Foolish mortal, surely you underestimate Me." said Extrailia as he walked toward Walk-With-Trees. Sings-With-Passion then got back to her feet; she made sure to keep quiet so that the Daedra would not hear her.

"Ha! I do not underestimate you; it is you who underestimate _us._" said Walks-With-Trees as he kept walking backward. At that moment Sings-With-Passion jumped up, and came crashing down on the Daedra. She stabbed him in the neck; right between where the helmet and pauldrons meet. Extrailia stumbled; at that moment, Walks-With-Trees picked up a Steel Mace that had been lying in the hand of a Dark Elf. He charged for Extrailia, who was now facing the opposite direction. Walks-With-Trees' mace came smashing down on the back of the Daedra. Who then almost lost his footing, but at that he swung around fast, his sword cutting the arm of Walks-With-Trees, and sending Sings-With-Passion flying of his shoulders.

"You actually think you can beat me?" said Extrailia. "Fools, I will end you here." he said. Somehow, he pushed the tanto out of his neck, and it appeared as if he had not been injured.

"What, how!" said Walks-With-Trees. "I will show you magic, demon!" cried Walks-With-Trees. At this point Walks-With-Trees did not even really know what he was doing. He just chanted, "Saviel, Saviel, Saviel, help us, Saviel, Saviel." but it did not appear to be working.

"Ha! You call upon an old Hist for help? He does not come into Tamriel in these dying days, fool." laughed Extrailia.

"Saviel, Saviel, Saviel." Walks-With-Trees chanted. Then surprising for both sides, Walks-With-Trees eyes started to glow blue, when he opened his mouth, bright blue. He then started to levitate; up until he was a good two feet off the ground, and there he was suspended in mid-air. A powerful bright blue aura that was almost white now surrounded him.

"What, how can this be!" said Extrailia, who was surprised. "You're not the only ones here with power!" he said as he dropped his sword, and put his arms out to the side, so that he looked like a cross. "Meht-Ekem-Hekem-Roht-Yoodt-Neht-Ekem-Seht's Hefhed-Iya-Seht-Tayem!" shouted Extrailia, and suddenly red and black shot out of his being. And he grew larger and stronger.

Then, out of the blue aura was formed a katana, to this day Walks-With-Trees never found out what that sword was made of. It was physical, yet it was spiritual. It is indeed very difficult to describe things of the supernatural, but I will do my best. Then, came a broadsword of red and black, Extrailia brandished this sword, and challenged Walks-With-Trees. Sings-With-Passion could now not believe her eyes. She had to look away, because the colors were so bright. She had to go far away, so that she could not feel the burning heat. It seemed as if a powerful tornado was at the spot the two faced off.

Then, the two clashed all sorts of attacks and dodges ensued. This was certainly the greatest battle of the First Era. When the two clashed, bright white lightning struck the ground near them. It was as if Mehrunes Dagon and Saviel were fighting each other through Walks-With-Trees and Extrailia. The two then backed up, and charged up with all their might a power that to this day has not been seen by another in this pure of a form. It was as if this were pure magic, and that all types of magicka we know is child's play. The two charged up for this attack, then at once they both let out the magicka and all went white. Walks-With-Trees could see nothing, and he did not remember anything, except for being lifted up, but it was all white, and he could not see where he went. The same happened for Sings-With-Passion, she could see nothing, nothing except a sheet of whiteness.

Extrailia was taken through a gate of Oblivion; back to his world...for now.

**Chapter XVI: Death is not the End**

After Walks-With-Trees was conscious, he looked around and found himself in a beautiful garden. The land was very bright; he had to squint when he first "came to." The land had many trees and wildflowers. There was no on around that he could see.

"Where am I?" Walks-With-Trees pondered.

"You are in the Lands Beyond." replied a voice, who knew what Walks-With-Trees had thought.

"Saviel!" he said with a huge smile. Then he realized that he did not hiss.

"Yes, it is I." replied Saviel.

"I'm not hissing!" he shouted as he jumped up and down.

"No one does here." said Saviel.

"Wow, I didn't think you would help me back there for a moment." said Walks-With-Trees who was now relieved.

"Why did you doubt? Did I not say we would meet again?" said Saviel.

"Well...I don't know everything just seemed so bad, I was losing my faith in you." said Walks-With-Trees who was kind of embarrassed.

"But you did not lose faith, and that is why I could help you." replied Saviel.

"Now, what are talking about 'Lands Beyond'? And where's Sings-With-Passion?" asked Walks-With-Trees, as he started to look to and fro.

"She is here." said Saviel as he stepped aside, Walks-With-Trees could then see Sings-With-Passion walking over a hill, robed in white garments. As soon as the two caught eyes of each other, they ran toward each other and embraced.

"The Lands Beyond is where all people that believe in me go." said Saviel. "Come, let me show you to some people that you know." said Saviel as he turned and walked away over a hill. Then as they walked over the hill, they beheld a city of gold, diamonds, and pearls. No one could muster up enough power to say anything, but I can guarantee you that every single one of their jaws were dropped. Coming out of the city, and going up the hill, came Walks-With-Trees' mother and father.

"Mother, father!" cried out Walks-With-Trees as he went sprinting down the hillside; he took off so fast that he almost lost his footing on the way down.

"Son, it is so good to see you again!" said his mother, who like all mothers at these kinds of events had tears in her eyes.

"Son, you have made me very proud." said Walks-With-Trees' father who was now embracing Walks-With-Trees.

"But - I saw you - at the -" said Walks-With-Trees, but he was interrupted my Saviel.

"There is no need to talk of things that are past." he said with his low, deep, beautiful, voice. "Come, let us go into the city." he said.

The whole group walked down the hill toward the city. Walks-With-Trees was being shown around his family's estate, when Saviel pulled the sad, disappointed, Sings-With-Passion aside. He led her up to a hill, where the moon shined brightly. (There is a full moon every night in the Lands Beyond.)

"What troubles you, daughter?" asked Saviel.

"Well, every one is so happy, and I haven't seen my brothers." she said whimpering. Saviel then took a deep, sad, breathe.

"I tried to show your brothers the way, but they would not heed my words, and so I could not save them, and bring them to this place." He said with tenderness.

"Then...where are they?" she asked.

"A place far from here, a place of eternal evil and suffering." he said.

"How can I get there? I must help them!" she said and was now crying.

"I am very sorry, but one can not pass between those two places. A great veil separates them, none can cross it. Only I have ever crossed it, and only once...Come, Walks-With-Trees worries for you, we must go tell him that you will be all right." he said as he started to walk down the hill.

And with that, this story of Walks-With-Trees ends, but his true journey had just begun.


	2. Book II: Morakai

Book II: _Morakai_

Written by: "The Keeper"

**Prologue**

In the land of Morrowind, on a district called Vvardenfell, lived a Dark Elf named Morakai; Morakai was born sometime in the first era; before Tiber Septim had united Tamriel. Morakai lived in the holy city of Vivec. He lived in the canton of St. Delyn. There he made his living by hustling and cheating people out of their money; Morakai called it, "Giving others an opportunity to be generous." Of course, the person that benefited was Morakai. Morakai was not a bad man, just badly taught. You see, Morakai's parents went to the Black Marsh to study botanical things, and they felt that it was too dangerous for a little boy, so Morakai moved in with his aunt. His aunt was always in trouble with: gambling, addictions, alcohol, and those sorts of things. So, no one was really there to teach him the right way to behave, so Morakai went to the streets. He lived there and was happy, and the only thing that would have made him happier was seeing his parents. When he was seventeen he moved out to St. Delyn, where he began an organization of hustlers and thieves.

**Chapter I: A Disturbing Notice**

One Day Morakai was at his home, counting the earnings he had "earned" that day, when he heard someone knocking on his door. Morakai quickly took the money and put it in a drawer so that if the certain someone knocking on the door was an Ordinator, he might not go to the Hall of Justice for questioning. Anyway, Morakai got up and answered the door. It was a postal man. Vivec used to have a postal monopoly: a postal service that would deliver letters and messages all over the city.

"Sir, there's a letter for you, it's unmarked; it doesn't say who has had it sent." said the postal man.

"Ah, well I'll find out, thanks." said Morakai as he took the letter, looked at it curiously for markings, then closed the door and sat down at the table. He looked at the envelope; it had wet stains, probably made from rain. On the back side of the envelope where the flap is, it was closed by a red seal. The seal had some sort of serpent engraved into it, but Morakai did not recognize it. He opened the letter with a small knife he kept in his shoe. The letter read as follows:

_Dear son, _

_It has been many long years since your mother and I have heard your voice. We both miss you terribly, and there's not a day that goes by that we don't think about you and the decision we made. It has probably been a long time since I wrote this letter; travel is slow in Argonia. I can't believe I have not written to you earlier, and I'm afraid that the only reason I'm writing you now is to inform you that your mother and I have been taken hostage. A native tribe; the Chu-Quei caught your mother and I studying wild flowers in their territory. They have taken us, and are saying that we are spies from another village; Hej-Hai. Apparently the Hej-Hai and Chu-Quei villages have been fighting for years, and the Hej-Hai are losing. I'm surprised they haven't murdered us already. Anyway, we told them that we were Dunmer from Vivec, and were only studying botanical things of Tamriel, and that we wanted nothing to do with their war. However, they did not believe us. We told them about you, and they say that if you do not arrive by the day, 22 Heartfire, they'll kill us. So, I see that you understand my urgency. Please son, I may not have been the best father, but I need your help, please come, by the time you get this letter much time will already be used. Hurry!_

_Godspeed,_

_Lethan, your father_

After Morakai had read the letter to himself he thought, "By the gods, it's already the seventh of Last Seed, how am I going to get to that infernal swamp by then!" He then said out loud, "I have to try." and with that he packed up a few things, took all the food and ale, (Which was Bread and Flin.) and headed to the door.

**Chapter II: Finding an Able Party**

"Well, I'll have to get more supplies at the Foreign Quarter." he said as he headed northward, where he would get the necessary supplies. While he was walking, he was thinking of how he would get to the Black Marsh. "I suppose I'll hire a guide, I won't have a chance of getting there without one." he thought as he pondered who would be an able guide. "A native Argonian would probably be best. He should know his way around." he thought, so he headed into the Foreign Quarter, after buying supplies, and not finding any guides suitable he went outside the city, where he saw four Bosmer, or Wood Elves bothering a Khajiit. Apparently there was a war going on between the beasts of Valenwood and the things of Elsweyr.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, want some milk?" said one of the Bosmer as he threw a pan of milk on the Khajiit, who was ignoring them, but Morakai could tell that he was angry.

"Oh, what's the matter? Did the kitty lose his claws, or his teeth?" asked one mockingly as he kicked the Khajiit in the back of the leg, and the Khajiit fell to one knee. Morakai saw the Khajiit clench his fangs in rage.

"He lost his teeth! Too much Moon Sugar, bad kitty!" said the third Bosmer as he looked into the Khajiit's eyes, the Bosmer then slapped him. That was the final straw, I don't know why the Khajiit didn't snap before, but it was certainly fun to watch.

The Khajiit grabbed the Bosmer by the throat, and roared as loudly as he could. The claws extracted, making blood draw from the Bosmer's neck. The Bosmer's face went to cocky ignorance, to fear of dying in about a second. The Khajiit dropped the Bosmer who lie dead. It was only about a second, before the Khajiit had torn the face off the second. Just a few second after that when the Khajiit bit the neck of the third Bosmer. The fourth went running back to the Foreign Quarter, I'm sure the Khajiit could have leaped on the Bosmer after a few seconds of chasing. But, he pulled a throwing knife from his belt and threw it at the Bosmer. That is how Vvardenfell lost four Bosmer. The Khajiit did not bother looting the bodies, he just picked up his satchels, (Which was like a backpack.) and headed toward the city.

"Bravo." said Morakai as he clapped his hands. The Khajiit looked at him, but did not say anything, he just kept walking. "You must tell me your name." said Morakai who followed the Khajiit back into the city.

"Who wants to know?" answered the Khajiit who was wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I do, you see, I'm going on a journey to the Black Marsh, and I could use a little extra muscle." said Morakai.

"Hmm...going to the Black Marsh, eh? Razirro needs job, does Morakai pay well?" asked Razirro.

"Name your price, if you fight that well all the time, I'll make sure it's well worth your while." said Morakai.

"Okay, 1,000 Septims on departure, 1,000 Septims on arrival, and another 1,000 Septims on return, deal?" asked Razirro.

"Hmm...You drive a hard deal, but I'm sure you're worth it. Do you know how to get to the Black Marsh?" asked Morakai.

"Hmm...Let Razirro see...No, Razirro has no idea how to get there, Morakai hire Razirro for fighting, not for finding." said Razirro.

"Well, that won't do me any good, I suppose I'll have to find another guide." said Morakai wittingly.

"Okay, hold on, Razirro say he did not know the way, but Razirro knows of those who do. Come, follow Razirro, he'll show the right way." said Razirro who started heading southeast.

"Where might we be going?" asked Morakai.

"That is not for Morakai to ask, you are to follow Razirro, and he will lead you to the right place.

"Very well, but you realize that I am suspicious." said Morakai reluctantly.

"Suspicion is Morakai's choice to make, but Razirro is leading Morakai the correct route." said Razirro humbly.

"All right, all right let's just go." said Morakai who was annoyed.

"As Morakai wishes, Razirro does. Follow Razirro; he won't lead you astray." said Razirro as he continued southward.

After the two had walked, climbed, and swam for a few hours; they rested. It was now dusk and the sun was setting over the water. They could see the setting perfectly from the cliff they were on.

"Are we almost there? My feet are aching so terribly bad." said the whining Morakai as he rubbed his feet.

"Well, it depends how one says 'almost' but Razirro and Morakai are not far, but then again, it depends on how one means by the word 'far.'" Said Razirro as he tried to think of why people did not say feet, yards, or meters to determine length.

"Well, how long will it take us? A day, two days, a week?" asked Morakai as if he was talking to a child.

"Oh, Morakai and Razirro should be there by…Oh, tomorrow night if we make good time." said Razirro who kept on thinking.

"Well, that's certainly good news, my feet can't take much more of this walking." said Morakai; who was certainly relieved to know that it was not a long journey before them.

"Why? Why can't Morakai walk? Morakai has feet, yes?" asked Razirro who was a very curious cat.

"Yes, I have feet! Everybody does, I just don't like to use mine when I don't have to." Morakai snapped.

"Why doesn't Morakai like to use his feet? Razirro loves to use his." Razirro said as he jumped up and down.

"My feet hurt, Razirro, that's why!" Morakai barked.

"Oh, well Morakai doesn't have to get his big ears in a knot about it." Razirro said as he went under his blankets.

"Now, stop bothering me and go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Morakai said as he rolled out his bedroll and went to sleep.

The next morning Morakai awoke, and saw that Razirro was not in his bedroll.

"Where did that cat go to now? Oh well." Morakai said as he yawned and went back to sleep. A few moments after that, Razirro returned with two Slaughterfish; one was small, and the other was of an average size.

"Wake up, Morakai, Razirro bring food." Said Razirro as he started up a fire and began to cook the Slaughterfish on stakes.

"What is that smell?" asked Morakai who did not like the odors arising from the campfire.

"Breakfast, Razirro is sure Morakai will like." Razirro said as he took on off of the fire to let it cool.

"It smells like rotten Nix-Hounds." Morakai said as he sniffed the suspicious looking meat.

"Well, Razirro assures Morakai that it tastes much better than it smells." Razirro said reassuringly.

"It better or I think I'll die." Morakai said as he took a bite out of the small one. "Ugh, it's putrid!" Morakai whined as he spit the meat out.

"What is Morakai doing! That is good meat, must not waste it." Razirro said as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'd rather eat a dead Guar." Morakai said Morakai as he took another bite out of the meat.

"Oh, dead Guar is what Morakai like, good, we might find some if we're lucky." Razirro said seriously.

"I'm going back to bed." Morakai said as he pulled the blanket over his head to block out the sunlight.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Razirro said as he took a large bite out of the Slaughterfish.

After Razirro had finished both of the Slaughterfish he woke up Morakai and the two were off. Morakai was just nibbling at his bread that was stale. The first few hours of traveling were terribly boring and Morakai felt like dropping dead. The next few hours weren't so bad. After a while you kind of get "numb" and just trudge on. After a few more hours of traveling the two arrived in the city of Tear. The city of Tear is the home of House Dres, and the town is sometimes referred to as Dres.

"Ah, Tear, hopefully they have real food here." Morakai said. Morakai was exhausted and sore.

"Yes, good food they have here. I remember it well." Razirro said as he flavored the tastes in his mouth.

"Ah, so you've been here before." Morakai said who was a little surprised that the Khajiit seemed to know where they were going.

"Yes, Razirro has been here before. Razirro used to work here, but Razirro did not like guards, felt they were mean and arrogant Razirro did, so Razirro left. Razirro left after they let him out of prison, that is." Razirro said with a spiteful look on his face.

"You're a convict!" Morakai said loudly, and needless to say, the whole street got quiet and stared.

"Ex-convict, Razirro doesn't think they count escapees as convicts." Razirro said as he asked a man for directions to a bar. After Razirro had asked for directions the conversation continued.

"You mean you're a wanted man!" Morakai whispered loudly.

"Wanted, Razirro was only ever wanted by females; Razirro will tell Morakai that the ladies did like Razirro." He said proudly.

"I'm not talking about girls liking you, idiot! I'm talking about guards wanting you!" he whispered loudly as he pulled Razirro aside.

"Why the guards would want Razirro, Razirro will tell his good friend Morakai right now that he is not that way." He said defensively. Morakai thought that it was not helpful to continue the conversation, so he just went back into the street and walked away.

"Where is Morakai going? The tavern is this way." Razirro said as he followed Morakai. Then Razirro caught sight of two guards walking up the street.

"Uh oh, Razirro better hide, Razirro is not that way, and does not want to be bothered by perverted guards!" he thought as he used his Khajiit stealth and slipped into an alley way and disappeared into shadows.

**Chapter III: Time is Money**

Morakai turned around and saw that the guards caught sight of the Khajiit and started to trail him.

"Uh oh, looks like that cat is going to be more trouble than he's worth. Nonetheless, I need him." Morakai said to himself as he followed the guards. Razirro had already gone into a dark, secluded, alley and was frantically searching for a place to hide.

"You, what are you doing!" shouted the first guard as he darted after the Khajiit; the second guard stayed back and waited. Razirro jumped up on a ladder and climbed up to the roofs. The first guard pursued, and a heated chase ensued. Morakai now hid behind a few crates and sneaked up behind the second guard.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where the nearest tavern is?" asked Morakai.

"What, no, I don't have the time right now, I'm waiting for someone, now get out o' here!" barked the guard.

"Waiting for someone, who?" asked Morakai.

"None of your business, vermin, now beat it!" The guard said as he pushed Morakai to the ground.

"So _I_ am vermin? Do you know who _I_ am?" Morakai said snobbishly. At this point the guard got a little scared, but then he realized it, so he tried to act like he didn't care.

"I don't care if you're Vivec! Now get out of here!" he shouted.

"I am the House Father of the Great House Hlaalu. Your mistreatment of me will not be acceptable. By the gods, I won't be surprised if another great house war comes about by your actions. Surely, I must know your name, so that I may kill you in the war." Morakai said as he tried to act as if he had great authority.

"I – I'm terribly sorry. Please lord, if there's anything I can do to apologize for my actions – please – I'm begging you, I'm already failing as a guard, please – please don't report me. I'll do anything." The guard started to cry, and held Morakai by the ankles.

"Anything," Morakai asked. "You'll do anything?" he continued.

"Yes, anything!" the guard cried.

"Very well, I suppose I could overlook your actions this _one_ time. I would like to know where the Khajiit that came into this alley way went. He is my assistant in my travels, and if any harm should come to him, I will make sure to report you. Now, go find him." Said Morakai as if he had shown great mercy on the guard,

"Yes sir." The guard said as he climbed up the ladder.

Razirro and the first guard's chase continued, in and out of buildings, up and down stairs, going into and out of people's houses. In one of the houses Razirro made a mental note that he might have to come back; you see he and the guard had interrupted her bath, and Razirro thought it nice if he would apologize, but there was no time to stop now; the guard was hot on the Khajiit's tail. Razirro then turned back around and started heading back the other way. Razirro then got far enough away from the guard where he could hide. Razirro hid on a narrow ledge; the ledge was so small that he could hardly balance on it. It was there that the two guards met. Razirro could not see them, but he could easily hear what they were saying.

"Where did the Khajiit escape to?" the second guard asked the first.

"I don't know I was right behind him a second ago!" barked the first guard.

"Well, I bumped into a friend of his." The second guard said.

"And…what did he have to say?" the first guard said.

"He's a House Father in House Hlaalu. He said the cat is his friend, and that if he was harmed, he'd start a house war." The second guard said in a panic.

"Tell him that his friend is a criminal, and he has to be sentenced." The first guard ordered.

"No, I can't let that happen." The second guard said firmly.

"What did you say? I gave you a direct order!" barked the guard as he slapped the other guard. It was in these moments that the second guard pulled his sword and stabbed the other guard. Razirro was dazed when he heard the arguing, so much so that he lost his balance and fell out into the open.

"Oh, there you are, your House Father is waiting in the alley, go there now." He said as he tried to hide the body. Razirro did as the man said, but after he was on another roof, he said to himself. "House Father, I don't have a House Father, I don't even have a house, and if I did, I would be the father." He said as he landed in the alley and was reunited with Morakai.

"It's about time! Come on, let's go." Morakai said as he walked out of the alley.

"What's going on?" Razirro asked Morakai.

"I told that guard that I was a House Father in House Hlaalu." Morakai said as he looked out of the alley for other guards.

"Well, Razirro saw that guard, kill the other guard." Razirro said as he walked out into the street.

"What, he killed him?" Morakai asked.

"Yes, guard's as dead as a door-knob." Razirro said.

"This is bad, come on, let's go find your friend and leave this place." Morakai said as he walked out into the street with Razirro.

"Okay, Morakai. Razirro will show Morakai where Razirro's friends are, this way." Razirro said as he walked off into the streets.

The streets of Tear were packed out at dusk. The hustle and bustle of the city seemed quite helter-skelter compared to Vivec. It must have been market day, because Morakai had never seen so many people rushing about. Although, this played to Morakai and Razirro's advantage; it was far less likely that the guards would recognize them. It is a strange phenomena; you don't recognize faces that seem familiar in a crowd, everyone is a haze, and you don't really notice anyone; they become background. It was not long before Morakai and Razirro found the tavern. _The Bearded Guar_ is what the name was.

"Ah, Morakai, this is the place. Morakai will find Tazyia here." Razirro said proud of the fact that he had not gotten lost.

"Tazyia eh, who is he?" Morakai asked as he trudged up to the front door.

"Tazyia is not a he, Tazyia is a she." Razirro said while trying not to laugh.

"A woman, you expect me to be led through the swamps of the Black Marsh by a woman!" Morakai said who was shocked.

"Why of course, why Morakai have fit? Does Morakai not like women?" Razirro curiously asked.

"I am not having a fit!" Morakai pleaded.

"The fact that Morakai defends himself speaks otherwise." Razirro said as he crossed his arms and stuck his chin up.

"Fine, we'll go talk to the girl!" Morakai exclaimed as he flung the door to the tavern open. The two walked in. Razirro went walking up to the bar to ask about Tazyia. Morakai stood in the entrance and looked about the room.

The room was crowded; mostly with Khajiits, but there were a few Dunmer about. The Dunmer made a subconscious decision not to talk about slavery or to make the Khajiits mad. Because the Khajiits would have undoubtedly ripped them limb from limb before the guards could even gain entrance to the building. Why would Dunmer sit, drink, and eat with Khajiits? No, they weren't there to make friends, or to help the two races get a better relationship to one another. No, these Dunmer were drug dealers. They sold Skooma and Moon Sugar to the Khajiits. Khajiits crave it worse than the other races, and will pay the highest price for their Skooma. Not to mention, the chance of them going into sugar fits is much less likely, which is good, because if they go into sugar fits, everyone is going to notice; including the guards. Most of the other races go into immediate sugar fits when they inhale the Moon Sugar. Khajiits have developed a little bit of a resistance to the drug, so Khajiits give the dealers more money, and it is safer to sell to them. The room was filled with smoke and the smell of Moon Sugar. It is still a surprise to me why the guards did not raid the tavern and confiscate the drugs. Probably for fear of starting a war; the Khajiits believe that Moon Sugar is parts of the moon sent down to them by their gods. When they partake of it they will become partly gods when they die, or so the story goes. Morakai made sure to keep an eye on them, and he went about the tavern looking around. The room had a few tables that were scattered about, and five chairs to each table. There was a bar that wrapped around to the corner, and around the bar were barstools. Behind the bar was a hitch that contained all the liquors. There was a staircase that led up to the rental rooms, and at the end of the hallway there was a door. Morakai opened the door and entered the room he found that it was not a room, but another long hallway, there was a man sitting on a stool writing on a piece of paper. When he heard Morakai's footsteps he looked up.

"Hello, who are you here to see?" asked the man; he was an Imperial.

"Well, I'm looking for someone called Tazyia." Morakai said uncertainly.

"Oh, good choice, go right in, and she is in the door furthest to the left." The Imperial said as he pushed Morakai into the door and quickly closed the door behind him. Morakai was now engulfed with perfumes. Morakai could only see by dim candles set about the hall. He stumbled, and then tried to feel his way to the left. That is when he froze still as a statue. That is when he heard it; the sounds of love.

"Oh my, this is bad." He whispered to himself. "This is a brothel!" he uttered to himself in anguish. "There are only Khajiits by the sound of things." He said to himself disgusted. "I think I'm going to be sick, I may very well die." He said as he walked down the hallway and met the end of it. There was the room, the knob staring him in the face. "Oh well, here goes nothing!" he quietly said to himself as he took a deep breathe and entered the room. Morakai entered the room and saw nothing, it was dark, Morakai couldn't see anything, but he felt soft pillows on the floor.

"Hello is Tazyia here?" he asked hoping there would be no answer. For the first few seconds he actually thought that there was no one else in the room. When he felt something touch his chest, it was Tazyia; she had hugged him from the back. She was purring and rubbing his chest.

"Ah, an Elf, huh?" she said with a very seductive voice.

"Yes, I've been looking for you." He said nervously.

"Oh? Looking for Tazyia, hmm?" Tazyia asked.

"Yes, and not for the reasons you think." Morakai said very nervously.

"Oh, Tazyia knows who you are, but talk later, have fun now." She said as she sat Morakai down in a padded chair that had no arms. She then sat on his lap and stroked his fine, long, black, hair. Morakai's eyes had now adjusted, and he could see that she was wearing a silk cloth that was clear, almost all of it except the torso and groin regions. It was a Crimson red in these areas. It was at this moment that Razirro came bursting through the door, the room seemed to flood with light.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Morakai said as he leaned his head against the back of the chair and let out a deep breath.

"Razirro, is that you?" Tazyia said while she was squinted her eyes. (She had not adjusted to the change of lighting.)

"Yes, this is Razirro. It has been too long since Razirro seen Tazyia!" Razirro said as he embraced Tazyia. The two Khajiits then started to vividly express their love toward each other.

"Ah, well I'm going to check out the town, bye!" Morakai said hurryingly as he headed out the door and closed it swiftly behind him. When Morakai exited the rooms and found himself in the hallway with the Imperial secretary.

"Well, that was quick. How was your time with Tazyia?" the Imperial asked.

"What, uh, oh, I didn't do anything with her." Morakai replied; still shaken up from the encounter with Tazyia.

"Oh, well, then why did you come here?" the Imperial asked curiously.

"My guide, Razirro, told me she was familiar with the Black Marsh." Morakai replied annoyingly.

"Oh, Razirro, I've heard of that name. He used to come around here to be with Tazyia. I didn't know Tazyia had ever been out of Tear. Well, except when she came here from Elsweyr." The Imperial replied.

"So she was imported as a slave?" Morakai asked.

"Yes, she was. I don't know much about her background before the slave labor camp. I was in Hammerfell when I met Tazyia. She was working in a mine at the time; Kid-Adi-Mundi or something like that. It isn't really important, but I saw her when I was inspecting the mine for its rock's quality. I was looking for rock to build this building actually. Anyway, I saw her in the mine and said to myself, 'Dracius, that Khajiit has a great body and a beautiful face; she doesn't deserve to be down here.' I said. So, to make a long story short, I bartered for her, and got her for a fairly good price. She was so thankful that I saved her from that ugly fate that she works here for room and board and is content, and if the day went slowly; I might even get some of that nice Khajiit body for myself." Dracius said as he elbowed Morakai in the ribs.

"That is a very interesting story. So, where did you get the rest of the Khajiits?" Morakai asked.

"Just here and there, most of them aren't slaves, they're just…well, whores." Dracius said as he let out a quick laugh.

"So, there are no other races except Khajiits here?" Morakai asked.

"Well, there is one Dark Elf like you, but she isn't that popular. No one likes her really." Dracius said.

"Oh, why does no one like her?" Morakai asked.

"Well, she is the most beautiful Dark Elf I've seen in my life. She is resistant to anyone that goes to her. She tries to hurt the customers, so I locked her in the room. I'm not abusing her or anything; no I take good care of her, and will until I can sell her." Dracius said a bit more seriously.

"Sell her? How can you sell a Dunmer? It is illegal to use them as slaves." Morakai said.

"Well, technically she is an indentured servant, but she is in reality a slave. I've had to chain her to the walls so that she won't escape. She's full of anger and hate." Dracius said.

"I want to see her." Morakai said firmly.

"I don't know if you want to, but if you'll pay I'll show you." Dracius said.

"I'll pay." Morakai said.

"Very well, this way, Morakai isn't it?" Dracius said as he led Morakai down the hallways and to a back room.

"Yes, Razirro must have told you my name." Morakai said.

"You are perceptive, Dark Elf. Well, go on in, but be careful." Dracius said as he closed the door behind Morakai.

Morakai stood in a dark room; he couldn't hear anyone, so he felt his way around. It was not a long time before he found a candle. He lit the candle and it illuminated the room. There he saw the Dunmer. She was the most beautiful Dunmer Morakai had ever seen. (And Morakai had seen a lot of the beautiful nobles in Vivec.) She had her wrists in shackles, and the shackles connected to two opposite walls which didn't make it easy to move about.

"Hello, what are you doing in a place like this?" asked Morakai.

"What do you care!" the Dark Elf snapped.

"I want to know, and I want to help you." Morakai replied. This really surprised her.

"You want to help me, why?" the Dark Elf responded.

"Because I heard your story and believe it is quite tragic." Morakai said.

"So, everyone thinks it's tragic, it doesn't matter." The elf replied.

"Well, I still wish to help a lady in distress." Morakai humbly said.

"How are you going to help?" the elf responded.

"Well, I'm not just going to give you money, because that might do more harm than help, but I'll buy your freedom back. You may come with me and my friends. We are going to the Black Marsh." Morakai announced.

"Black Marsh is a hell hole; I've been there before. My name is Katiana I used to be an adventurer; that is before it happened." Katiana said as she looked to the floor sadly.

"I hate to be intrusive, but before what happened?" Morakai sensitively asked.

"Well, it is a long story, but I'll tell you on the way out. Could you get the key to these shackles; it's on the mantle over there." Katiana said as she pointed to a low wooden mantle that could be lit to make a very nice fire place. Morakai retrieved the key and released her from the shackles. Not a moment later when she jumped out of the window and went running down the busy market street. She looked back once; just looking over her shoulder, she didn't even stop to say 'thank you'. Morakai soon lost sight of her as she disappeared into the crowd of people. Morakai then jumped out the window as well and went bolting after her.

**Chapter IV: The Beginning of the Adventure**

Morakai landed in an alley. It was a longer way down than he first anticipated, and he fell to the ground. After he had regained his footing he did not know what he was to do. He could not get the guards, for they might have figured out about the impersonation and the murder of the other guard, so Morakai decided it was best to search for her on his own. He went down the main roads quickly, but making sure to look casual so that he would not arouse attention. On the back roads he sprinted frantically looking this way and that way. The roads in Tear are packed in dirt. It provides fairly good grip, but it is impossible to track people through it. Morakai searched, but it seemed it was all in vain; until Morakai turned a corner and saw Katiana being arrested by some guards. Obviously she had already tried to kill someone. There was a thin, short, man that was trembling sitting on a barrel. The guards were trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I'll kill you next time, fool!" Katiana cried as she was dragged off into an alley by two guards. Morakai now knew that he had to help her. He did not know why, he just knew that he had to. He bought a robe from a vendor nearby and slipped it on. It was a plain, brown, hooded, robe. It was very humble, but it concealed one's identity very well. The two guards took her to a small, fenced, area that was around a corner in the alley. It was a dead end. The two guards tied the shackles to a ringlet on the wall used for hanging lamps. They gagged her mouth with a piece of rough cloth so she wouldn't scream out and let the whole town know about the outlaw. (You see, people in Tear are for the most part very critical, and they like everything to be in order.)

"I'll watch her; you can go back to your patrol." The arrogant captain said.

"Yes, sir," The guard replied.

Then the captain went into the fenced area and locked the door behind him. Then he began toying with Katiana. Then he started to strip off her clothes. She tried to cry out but she couldn't; the cloth was too tight. It was at this time that Morakai could see the situation. He climbed up a ladder and went up on the roofs. He could see everything now, and before the guard could remove his own armor; he fell dead. Hit in the back of the neck with a small needle. Of course, the needle was thrown by none other than Morakai. It was a few moments later that Morakai removed his own robe and covered Katiana with it.

"Now, if you stick with me I can help you." Morakai said as he removed the cloth that was in Katiana's mouth. He then picked the lock to one of the shackles with another needle that he kept in a little pocket connected to his belt.

"Now come on, let's go." Morakai said as he closed the shackle on his own wrist, so that the two were connected. Katiana was a little shaken up by the events, but she went along with Morakai anyway.

The two went back to _The_ _Bearded Guar_ and found Tazyia and Razirro sitting at the bar enjoying a drink together.

"Come on, we're getting out of here, now." Morakai said as seriously as he had ever.

"What's the rush, Morakai?" asked Razirro.'

"Let's just say we had another little run-in with the guards." Morakai said.

"Well then, let Razirro and Tazyia go with Morakai and friend to Black Marsh." Razirro said as drank the last of his ale.

"Wait a minute, it is already dusk, we should wait here tonight; then leave in the morning." Tazyia said.

"Tazyia is right, Morakai." Razirro said.

"Fine, but don't leave the rooms, and stay quiet; Razirro and Tazyia in one room, and Katiana and I in the other." Morakai said as he marched himself and Katiana up the stairs.

"I'll ask Dracius for some clothes for you. Although I don't think you'd run away if you didn't have any." Morakai said half jokingly and half seriously. Dracius had clothes, but only ones for performing. So, Katiana had to make due with a nightdress that was scarlet. The dress was short, too; almost too short; if there is such a thing. It definitely made her look beautiful, and her normal angry looks made it all the more beautiful. I am sure Morakai enjoyed being tied to such a beautiful woman, although, he did have a lot of trouble with her attitude. In Vivec; girls for the most part were submissive to the males. It took Morakai a long time before he got used to being around such an independent woman.

"So, care to tell me about what happened today?" Morakai asked Katiana.

"Why, so you can tell me how bad I am!" Katiana snapped back at Morakai.

"No, I just want to know why you wanted to kill a citizen." Morakai said.

"He deserves it!" Katiana shouted.

"Not so loud; why does he deserve it?" Morakai asked.

"He was one of the men that killed my parents!" Katiana protested; she then started to cry.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't know." Morakai spoke softly as he comforted Katiana; who seemed now more like a person and less like a savage.

That was the end of that conversation; the two then slept, but Morakai's sleep was troubled. He had strange visions…

He saw two beings fighting. One appeared to be an Argonian; however he was much larger than most Argonians. The other was a Daedra of old. Extrailia, the Fist of Dagon. Extrailia glowed red, and appeared as a fierce demon. The Argonian appeared as bright as a star, but in a bright blue hue. The two talked back and forth, but Morakai couldn't understand what they were saying; their voice, and everything else for that matter, was blurred into a haze. The two collided, and Morakai woke up sweating, and breathing deeply.

"Ah, it was just a dream." Morakai said to himself.

"Are you sure?" Katiana asked. Katiana wasn't sleeping; she was sitting upright, and the moon lit up her body, but her face was veiled in darkness.

"What do you mean?" Morakai deeply asked.

"Some dreams are more than mere dreams." Katiana said showing no emotion whatsoever. Now, what you must understand is that Morakai was not a man of magicka, and did not know anything of dream reading or anything "supernatural."

"What do you mean? It was just a dream." Morakai pleaded.

"Are you _sure_ it was _just_ a dream." Katiana asked as if she expected him to say something else.

"I do – I do not know." Morakai said ashamed.

"It is all right; not all of us are gifted the powers of dream reading." Katiana said.

"'dream reading,' what is that?" Morakai asked.

"Yes, the ability to see and interpret the dreams of others." Katiana replied.

"And how did you come about this power?" Morakai asked.

"_I_ was born with it, but sometimes it is given to others by the gods." Katiana stated, still showing no emotion, and not moving at all.

"You seem… different tonight, Katiana." Morakai said as he noticed that she was very calm.

"That is because I am not Katiana; I am merely using her body." The voice said.

"Then who are you?" Morakai asked; who was now having second thoughts about being tied to Katiana's body.

"I am a servant of the Most High." Responded the voice in a wrath; as if Morakai should know.

"Who is the 'Most High'?" Morakai asked.

"You will know Him when you meet Him." Responded the voice in a thunderous tone; it was so strong that it shook the foundation of the building. Everything started to crumble. Morakai tried to move, but he couldn't, and then a large piece of stone fell and hit Morakai in the head. Then Morakai found himself awake again, sitting in bed, sweating, and breathing deeply.

"Ah, it was just a dream… or was it…?" Morakai thought to himself. This time he saw Katiana lying a few feet away from him; sleeping. It was very relieving to see that she was sleeping. Morakai needed some fresh air. So, he picked the lock to the shackles very quietly and expertly. He then walked about the moonlit balcony, what he saw next frightened him most. He saw a group of eight guards with torches entering the grounds.

"Oh no!" he whispered loudly. It seemed only a second before he had gotten the party awaken; they then all gathered into the room where Morakai and Katiana were. Morakai picked the lock to Katiana's side of the shackles.

"There, I don't think you'll run away now." Morakai said as he threw the shackles on a soft pillow so they wouldn't make any noise.

"Come, we'll escape from the rooftops." Morakai said as he jumped and climbed through a series of gutters. He was now on a veranda of a nearby manor. All the rest followed, when they were all safely across they looked back. They saw torches flood the tavern with light. They could hear far off voices; it was Dracius and the guards! They were arguing by the sound of things. A few moments later they heard the screaming and begging of Dracius; he was obviously being tortured. They then saw them bring a bloodied, but still alive Dracius out onto the balcony. The officer held him over the edge, and they could hear him yelling at Dracius. Dracius did not appear to say anything, and the next thing they knew; Dracius was being thrown off the balcony; Dracius screamed all the way down, and the body crippled when it hit the ground. Tazyia looked away at this point, and Razirro comforted her with a low purr and a hug.

"Come, we have to leave this place." Morakai said as he jumped to the next roof. Once the party was outside of the city they got to a hill; where they could see _The Bearded Guar_ burning to the ground. Tazyia began to cry, and everyone thought it was okay that they stop for a short rest.

**Chapter V: A Change of Hands**

The next morning everyone slept in; there was no talking, but a while after the sun had long been up; the party all silently prepared their things, and headed southeast. It was a few hours after this before they started talking.

"If we continue at this pace; we will never get there in time." Morakai said.

"What is wrong with pace; does Morakai have to be at Black Marsh at certain time?" Razirro asked.

"Yes! If I had more time I wouldn't have hired a guide like you!" Morakai said loudly as he stormed ahead of the rest of the group. The next thing the group heard was a crashing sound followed by the groaning of a Dunmer. The entire party (except Katiana) rushed ahead to see what had happened. It seemed that Morakai was walking over bricks that were covered by moss and vines. It appeared that he had fallen threw these bricks and landed in some kind of crypt. It was a strange crypt; not like the one's Morakai had known in Morrowind.

"Guys, we must be in the Black Marsh." Morakai said as he stumbled to get back to his feet.

"What makes Morakai think that?" Tazyia asked as she leaned over the ledge that Morakai created.

"This tomb; it's not Dunmeri. It must be Argonian." Morakai said as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him. "Come down here, I think it's safe, and if it isn't; well, I'd want you down here even more." Morakai said with a little chuckle; totally forgetting the anger of the slow pace.

"All right; we're coming down." Razirro said as he lowered a vine down the hole. "Ladies first," Razirro said with a cunning smile. Katiana went first, then Tazyia, then Razirro who snapped the vine half way down.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Razirro said as he dusted off his hind-quarters and looked around.

"Try falling from the top." Morakai said with a little smirk.

The Khajiits lead the way through the crypt; because everyone knows Khajiits are excellent at this sort of thing. The tomb was dull and uneventful; this did not really disappoint the weary travelers. After about twenty minutes or so the party found the way out of the tomb. They emerged in a swampy forest. They exited the tomb facing southward. They turned around and saw a bustling city a few hundred yards up the road.

"Well; let's go ask around; we have to find the Chu-Quei village." Morakai said as he trudged forward in his entire stench.

"Very well; Razirro does as Morakai says." Razirro said as he, and the rest of the group marched into the busy city of Stormhold. The group wandered about the streets; where they saw that there were almost as many Dunmer as there were Argonians!

"Well; let's find an inn." Tazyia said; who was very sore from the day's travels.

"Not until we find out about the Chu-Quei!" Morakai said resolutely.

"Come, Morakai, we have better chance of finding out about your Chu-Quei at an inn. We can learn of Chu-Quei there." Razirro said.

"Very well, but let's find one quickly." Morakai said.

It did not take long for them to find an inn, but it did take them a long time to find one that wasn't full. They finally chanced upon an inn by the name of _The Traveler's Home_. The group walked inside and checked out the building. It was a proper Imperial-made tavern. Morakai decided to ask around to see if he could find this village; this Chu-Quei. Morakai walked up to a corner table where a Male Breton who was aged, he had a long white beard, and long white hair around the sides of his head, but none on the top. He was clothed in red robes and belts, and a dark red cloak. He sat; smoking a long, plain, wooden, pipe and looking upon the faces of the tavern from the shadows of the corner.

"Hello; might you be able to help me with something?" Morakai asked the man.

"I am sure that _I_ could help _you_ with _something_." The Breton replied in a strong voice for his apparent age. Morakai sat across from him and put his elbows on the table.

"I am looking for a village; Chu-Quei." Morakai whispered.

"Why do _you_ seek Chu-Quei?" the man replied.

"My business there is my own." Morakai said frankly.

"Then my information is _my_ own." The Breton calmly answered.

"All right; I guess I'll have to ask somewhere else." Morakai said as he got up from the table. The Breton gave no reply. Morakai then asked around the rest of the bar, but no one had even heard of Chu-Quei. Not even the Argonian scouts. After about ten minutes or so, Morakai returned to the Breton and sat down across form the Breton again.

"No one can tell me anything about Chu-Quei. I'll pay you for what you know." Morakai half-desperately said.

"_I_ care nothing about the treasures of Tamriel." The Breton said.

"Then what do you want? Name it." Morakai pleaded.

"_I_ want no valuable that _you_ can give me." The Breton said.

"Then what must I do to learn of Chu-Quei?" Morakai now desperately said.

"_You_ must simply inform _me_ of what you are doing there." The Breton announced calmly.

After the Breton and Morakai had finished talking about Morakai's journey their conversation continued…

"… So you must tell me how to get there." Morakai pleaded.

"All right; if not just for a good deed; which have become sparse in these times." The Breton replied.

"Thank you, thank you, which way from here?" Morakai said who now almost seemed half crazy.

"_Here_? _You _cannot get _there_ from here." The Breton answered.

"What? What do you mean? I'm in a hurry! I don't have time for riddles!" Morakai loudly said.

"_You _can only get there by one path." The Breton said as he looked into the fire of a nearby hearth.

"How, how may I get to that place," Morakai said as he sweated heavily.

"You must go to the east of this city to get there, but there are difficulties in finding the village." The Breton said.

"Forget the details! We have to go now!" Morakai said as he went to awaken the party; it was not long before they were outside the city.

"What did Morakai wake Razirro and Tazyia up for?" Razirro asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I heard that the Chu-Quei is this way." Morakai said as he led the way.

"Oh, that's good; let's go then." Tazyia said as she and the rest of the party followed Morakai into a swamp. After an hour or so of trudging through the muck they discovered a road that led southeastern. They followed this path until they came upon a village; sadly, not Chu-Quei; or even a tribal village for that matter. They had come upon Tenmar Wall. Tenmar Wall was a village that served as a watchtower for Stormhold. The village had an ancient stone wall that was supposedly built by the demi-god craftsman, Tenmar. Morakai went around the various places, but he could not find anyone that knew about Chu-Quei. So, they stopped by an inn; _The Bearded Dragon_ it was called. It was there that they found the same Breton man sitting in the corner, still smoking his pipe, and looking at the faces.

"What are you doing here?" Morakai asked.

"What am _I_ doing here? The better question to ask would be what are _you_ doing here?" the Breton asked.

"I am searching for Chu-Quei." Morakai said.

"Oh? And how is _that_ working out for _you_?" the Breton asked.

"We have not been able to find it." Morakai briefly stated as he sat down in disappointment.

"Why doesn't_ that _surprise _me_?" the Breton said with an I-told-you-so tone.

"Where is it from here?" Morakai asked.

"It is south from here, but_ I_ still think _you_ will have difficulties in finding this place." The Breton said.

"Yeah, well we'll get past any difficulties on the way. You kind of show up wherever we go; you got a name?" Morakai asked.

"Yes, _I_ have a name; most people do, but _you_ are not going to here _my_ name. No one around _here_ does. _You_ may call _me_ 'The Keeper' for that is what _I_ go by in these parts of the world. Now then _you_ should be off; _you_ don't have all year." The Keeper said.

"You're right; let's go!" Morakai said to the rest of the group that had been sitting at the bar getting a drink.

It was not a long time before the group had gotten outside of Tenmar Wall.

"He said go south, so let's go in these swamps over here." Morakai said as he pointed to a thick bog that laid to the south.

"No, Morakai go that way. Razirro and Tazyia stay on road." Razirro said in an angered voice.

"I'm paying you to do what I tell you; we're going through the swamp!" Morakai said loudly.

"Yes, well Razirro has been thinking of his and Tazyia's future together; going where Morakai wants is dangerous, and we want out!" Razirro roared.

"You want out! Fine," Morakai shouted as he pulled his dagger and stabbed Razirro through the gut. Tazyia screamed and she attacked Morakai. Morakai stabbed her as well, but not before suffering three vicious gashes that went across his face diagonally.

"Ah, so you are a tough one?" Katiana asked.

"They brought it upon themselves. I was paying him good money for bad service, and in the end it was betrayal; it wasn't my fault." Morakai bargained with himself.

"You don't need an excuse to kill those two; they were fools anyway. Now come on; let's find your Chu-Quei." Katiana said in a sinister tone.

So, the two continued on their journey; they just left the bodies rotting on the road. They continued on for an hour or so when they reached a large city. Its name was Helstrom.

"Well, I suppose we should go look for that insane 'Keeper'." Morakai said.

"_You_ would not be able to find _me_ without my wishing it." The Keeper said from behind them. (With his pipe in his hand,)

"Were you following us, old man?" Katiana said as she put her hand on a dagger that she had obtained from Razirro.

"_Me_ follow _you_? Do not flatter yourself, my lady." The Keeper said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Morakai asked.

"_I _am standing here; may I ask what _you _are doing here?" The Keeper said.

"We are still looking for Chu-Quei; no thanks to you." Morakai protested.

"No thanks to _me_? _You_ would still be wandering the streets of Stormhold if it were not for me." The Keeper said.

"Yeah, well were no better off wandering around here!" Morakai shouted.

"There is no need to shout; my hearing is still young. By the way; whatever happened to the two Khajiits that were following you? I hope they're okay." The Keeper said as if he already knew what happened.

"We were separated. We went through the swamp; they went on the road." Morakai said chokingly.

"You know… over the many years of my life… I have picked up on many forms of Mysticism… Being able to tell when someone is lying is one of those skills." The Keeper said as he smoked his pipe.

"What are you trying to say!" Morakai defensively said.

"It is quite obvious what you have done, even if I did not have my powers, I could have discerned your actions by mere observation. Your two Khajiit partners would not have separated from the rest of the group when you were traveling inside a city, and, the scars on your face tell me that there was a bit of a squabble." The Keeper said.

"All right, so he killed them, what are you going to do about it!" Katiana said.

"Normally, I would punish you for your actions, but considering the circumstances; I'll let you live." The Keeper said as he vanished in front of them.

"I don't like that guy; I don't like him at all." Katiana said as she and Morakai turned around and walked into Helstrom.

"Well, I don't have any idea of how we're going to find Chu-Quei now. He was the only one that ever knew anything about it." Morakai said depressingly.

"Surely someone must know of this place." Katiana said reassuringly.

Obviously, someone had overheard their conversation. A High Elf, who was young looking, and robed in exquisite black robes, he carried a cane, a black cane with a dark silver handle.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." The Altmer said.

"Yes, what of it?" Katiana asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Verrick." Verrick said.

"Good day, Verrick, is there some way we could assist you?" Morakai asked.

"Yes, I believe we could help each other." Verrick said.

"I'm listening…" Katiana said.

"Yes, I see you do mean business. I always liked the industrial type. Here is my proposition: I know the location of Chu-Quei," at this Morakai and Katiana's eyes raised up and they suddenly became interested in what Verrick was saying to them. "But, I believe you have heard of my old friend, "The Keeper" I believe is what he goes by these days. You see, he and I are old friends, and I have been searching for him for a dreadfully long time, and I would love to see what he is up to these days." Verrick said.

"Hmm… deal, but we don't have unlimited time to get there." Morakai said.

"Good then! It is not a problem. When shall we be departing?" Verrick asked.

"Right after we get a good night's sleep. Know of any good inns?" Morakai asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Right this way. I forgot my manners, what would your names be?" Verrick asked.

"I am Morakai, and this is my friend and partner, Katiana." Morakai said.

"Well, very nice to meet you Sir Morakai and Madam Katiana." Verrick said as he led them to the nicest inn in Helstrom. (He paid for the night's stay as well.)

**Chapter VI: (Incomplete)**

The next morning Katiana and Morakai had the best rest of their lives. They both got a private suite, which was filled with the finest fruits of Tamriel, not to mention, servants of the finest caliber. When they met each other in the lobby they were quite refreshed.

"Ah… that was the best rest I believe I have ever had." Morakai said as he thanked Verrick.

"It is no trouble, absolutely no trouble at all. I am glad you enjoyed it." Verrick replied.

"Well, let's go." Katiana said.

"Ah, getting right to business, I told you I liked the industrial type." Verrick said.

"So, where is Chu-Quei from here?" Morakai asked.

"Come, follow me, I will tell you along the way." Verrick said as he led them outside.

"Sir Morakai, how did you come about that scar on your face? It looks like it is a recent wound." Verrick asked.

"Well, some of our old partners weren't as loyal as I would have liked." Morakai bluntly stated.

"Oh, yes good help is very hard to come upon these days. You know, I could help heal that wound. I am somewhat skilled in the arcane." Verrick said.

"Do you think you could help?" Morakai asked.

"I'm sure I could." Verrick said as he pulled them off to the side of the road. He made his hand glow, and he reached out and touched Morakai's face. Almost instantly the scars began to disappear, and after a few seconds the scar was hardly visible at all.

"There, how's that?" Verrick asked.

"It feels much better! Thank you so much!" Morakai said as he felt for the scar and could find no trace of it, but something frightened Morakai. Verrick's hand glowed red, not blue which is the color of Restoration magicka. Red is that of Destruction. The red seemed familiar though, but Morakai couldn't put his finger on where he had seen it before.

Verrick was a normal High Elf; (as far as normalcy goes with Altmer!) he had long red hair that was done up high in a pony-tail tied with a black piece of silk. All of his black robes were made of a silk, all except his overcoat which was made of a thin cloth. His skin was not so yellow, but more golden than most High Elves. He was not a strapping man, but he seemed very intelligent.

"We still have a few days journey, but I have not seen my good friend yet." Verrick said.

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly." Morakai said reassuringly.

"I hope so, there's so much we have to catch up on." Verrick said.

"How do you know 'The Keeper'?" Katiana curiously asked.

"Well, it is a long story, but I suppose we are on a long journey, so it would be proper. We went to the same University of the Arcane together. They don't have Universities of Arcane these days, though. They did not really approve of them back then, and when the Mage's Guild got popular, well… they closed down all the Universities of the Arcane. So, there are still few men that have survived all this time. I believe 'The Keeper' and I are of the last; possibly _the_ last, so I would like to talk to him before he or I pass on." Verrick said.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were of old age, you look very young." Morakai said.

"Well… Altmer last for nearly eternity, but they do get to looking old after a dozen centuries." Verrick said.

"Really, I had no idea the Altmer lived so long." Katiana said.

"Oh yes, we live a very long life, but Magicka extends that long life even further. Though, sometimes Altmer die at a young age, it is all genetics." Verrick said.

"So how old are you?" Morakai asked, but he saw that Verrick was not interested in answering the question. "So, uh, how did you and 'The Keeper' get separated?" Katiana intervened.

"Well, it is a long story indeed, after the University of the Arcane had shut down everyone basically stayed together. You see, the universities were shut down, but all the members simply took the building's belongings and left to go to new buildings. They were more private, though, and they did not except new members, they only made exceptions on those who were extremely talented from birth, but the Mage's Guild had always been against us. Now it was as if they were our enemies. The Mage's Guild sought after and destroyed the buildings that contained things of the arcane. 'Unsanctioned Use of Magicka' was the charge that was against the new, liberal, Imperial Law, and the practitioners in these universities were killed. They would drain the practitioner's magicka reserves; they would slowly kill them; using small spells of different elements. For example, they would tie the subject to a wall with chains. Then send a minor shock spell through the chains. They would then use frost, fire, and proceed until the subject was dead. One by one they murdered us and all because we practiced magicka without Imperial sanction. We were there before the Imperial had founded the Mage's Guild! What right did they have to do that to us? So, the survivors of the inquisitions went into hiding. They sometimes kept secret councils in caves and tombs, but these have slowly drifted out of existence with the death of the administrators, so we have been forced to wander. Hiding our powers, and not staying in one place too long, for fear someone would report our powers to the Imperials. That is my story, and so I believe 'The Keeper' to be the last of The Order." Verrick said.

"That is terrible. How come I've never heard of the 'Universities of the Arcane'?" Morakai asked.

"The Imperials did a fine job of covering up the murders, they said we were 'evil necromancers' and that we did evil things. So, they were unquestioned. If anybody got up the nerve to get curious and investigate; they conveniently disappeared. Even if it hadn't been covered up, that was early in the First Era, before Tiber Septim had established the Empire that he is almost now completed across all of Tamriel." Verrick said.

"Oh, that is terrible, no wonder you'd like to meet 'The Keeper' so badly." Morakai said.

"Yes, it is truly a sad fate we have had, but hopefully my friend comes soon." Verrick said, with a tear in his eye.

After the party had traveled a full uneventful day they found a nice pasture in which they could rest. Katiana went off to go get firewood, while Verrick and Morakai sent up the fire ring, and prepared the food to be cooked. A slight red aura was now coming off of Verrick, and his face turned very grim.

"Morakai, do you know that Katiana plans to kill you this night?" he asked with no expression at all.

"What? What are you talking about?" Morakai asked as if he was going to laugh, but then he saw Verrick's stern face and decided it better not to. The aura around Verrick was more red and distinct now.

"She plans to kill you tonight. She has been planning it for weeks. Now that your Khajiit friends are dead, she can get away with it." Verrick said. Morakai was now coming under the spell of some kind of trance, but he could still resist.

"How did you know about the Khajiits?" Morakai asked.

"Come now, do not ask about the past; think about Katiana. She tried to kill that man in Tear. He used to be her old friend." Verrick said.

"What how did you know about that?" Morakai asked as he became very terrified.

"I know many things that you cannot know of. Just listen to my voice." Verrick said. Now Morakai was in the trance.

"Yes, listen to your voice." Morakai recited.

"Katiana is going to try and kill you tonight, but you must not let her do this thing."

"I must not let her do this thing." Morakai said with a trance-like voice.

"You must kill her first. Wait until she goes to sleep. Then do it." Verrick said.

"Yes, wait. Then do it." Morakai repeated.

It was at this time that Katiana returned to the campsite.

"Here's the firewood we need. Morakai, are you all right? You don't look so great." Katiana said with concern. Verrick's aura had disappeared, but he closed his eyes, and he seemed to be focusing on something.

"I just don't feel well. I'm going to go to bed." Morakai said. Although, it did seem like some outside force made him say this. After he said it, Verrick opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well, let's see what we have to eat. Ah, I suppose we should eat this bread before it goes rotten, don't you think, Katiana?" as he stared at her with a very sinister smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She said as she was kind of freaked out. "I'm going down to the stream to wash up. Tell me when all the food is ready." Katiana said as she left the campsite.

"Oh I will… I will…" Verrick said.


End file.
